The Story Of My Life
by nmoKor508
Summary: After Edward and the Cullen left . Bella realizes that Edward controlled her life . She has decided to move on . She didn't wanted to be a weak girl anymore. She wanted to be a strong independent woman that makes her own decision. She was enjoying her life until Victoria and Laurent has decided to kidnapped her.
1. Chapter 1

After Edward and Cullen left . Bella realizes that Edward controled her life . She has decided to move on . She didn't wanted to be that weak girl anymore. She wanted to be a strong independent woman that makes her own decision. She was enjoying until Victoria and Laurent kidnapped her. pairing: **Bella x Tanya**

**Twillight and The characters are from Stephanie Meyers not mine**

**Bella POV**

I was now tied in house waiting for someone to safe me .It has been a week already since Victoria

and Laurent captured me when I was ready leave forks for my dad safety. They have taken somewhere

far from forks in the woods Victoria said she is waiting for Edward to come so he can see me die.

A mate for a mate.

It has been 4 months since they left me. I don't why I am still counting the months. I shouldn't have interfere with the Cullen. I should have seen the danger since the beginning. I should have thought of Charlie. I am too late now. I don't what it's going to happen to me.

I don't want to be a vampire anymore. I don't want to stay rest of my life repeating school like the Cullen. I want to grow up. The only feel feeling that I have of Edward is disgust. I realized who Edward was,

After 3 week that Edward and his family left me . I was locked in my room. I didn't have anything to do .

I started to think what I did wrong in my relationships. Why I was not good enough. I did everything he

asked me to. My whole world was him and the Cullen's .I realize that I let them rule my life .

Edward decides everything in me. He wouldn't let me make my own decisions. He and the Cullen dictated my life. I was obsessed with him. I have to move on for Charlie and for my own sake.

At school I started to socialize more with students. I even started to take self-defense class.

I didn't want to be that weak girl anymore.

Jacob and I hang out once in a week. He even invited me in la push. He let me ride his motorcycle it was fun.

My life was going great. These three months I changed a lot. I have changed my way of dressing.

I started to wer more shorts than jeans. I am now more adventurous.

When I was with Edward, he wouldn't let me do anything that could hurt me. He treated like doll that any moment can break.

I was now a new Bella. Someone that's was not a doormat, someone who could defense herself and who was independent. And someone who is ready to fight my own battle in my life.

One night when I was driving late night I saw a redhead vampire looking at me. She was in a tree. Thank God I wasn't the only car on the road. If I was the only driving I swear she was going to attack me.

A week later I decided that I can't be in Forks anymore. I was putting Charlie's life in danger. In phoenix would be hard for vampires to life .It was a sunny city. I told Charlie that I want to visit Renee. Charlie was suspicious, but he said it was okay with it. Because there wasn't any important lessons from school that I was going to miss. I was driving to to the airport. I stopped by gas stations then suddenly.

Victoria attacked I tried to scream her mouth was already on my month . She drought me into the woods. We stopped by small house. I then saw Laurent he open the door of the house and push me in . Then he tied my legs and my arms with a rope. I choose to stay quiet because vampires can kill human easily.

I am thinner every day. After the first two days I felt like I was going to die. The third day Victoria bit on my shoulder a little so I can have venom in my body. I passed out for hours. When I was awake I realized a bit stronger. I smell things better .My hearing was a little bit stronger. I am still sure that I am not a vampire because I have slept that day.

The next day I felt smell of was smelling delicious. I wanted to tasted it .

Victoria noted my urge to taste the blood. She came with a human body that was almost dead and have

the blood everywhere on his body. I didn't wanted to be a murderer but the urge was to strong so I drank

the blood from his body. The blood was delicious. . Every time I saw Victoria finishing her meal I wanted some of that of that blood. Victoria knew that I wanted her meal sometimes she give me only a little blood but she wanted me to suffer many times she didn't give me any blood.

After about one weeks I saw Victoria running from the house and Laurent body come flying in the house. Then I saw three Blonde's vampire attack him the take his heads off and then set him on fire.

I didn't know what happen. I played dead. I know that was stupid because the vampire can hear my heart beat. But there wasn't anything that I can do. I couldn't run from them .I hear them coming for me.

I have dyslexia so there may be grammatical errors. I like to know your opinion on this story


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

A hand touched my schoulder .Out of sudden I felt a elecrtricy through my body. I scream out pain. I open my eyes and saw three beautiful blonde female vampires with theire yellow eyes . The tallest one had a flat hair . She is smirking at me.

The other was shortest of them her hair was pale, pale blonde, almost silver. I can see that she is mad.

The older blonde had curly hair. She was realy beautiful.  
She is looking at me very intense.

The taller blonde said: " I knew my power would wake here up from her beauty sleep". The other two stayed quiet and studied me every movement of my body.  
"Why did Victoria and Laurent kidnapped you ?" said the shortest blonde.  
I kept my mouth shout.

"If you don't want Kate to use her power on you again you better start taking" . Said shortest vampire .She was reffering to the tallest blonde vampire.

"Look we don't want to hurt you .We just want too know what has happened here." said the one with the curly hair.

"How can I know that after I answered all you're questions you aren't going to kill me like luarent over there." This was the first time I spoke

"By answering are all questions besides we aren't goingto kill you like Laurent you are easier to kill." said the Kate with a smirk.

Know they were playing good and bad cop . Why do I always have to suffer in the hand of vampires.

"Technically we saved you from your kidnappers so you owe us a favor and we are not going to leave until to tell us." said the older blonde.

I decided to tell them becuase I wanted to help them catch Victoria . These three woman can kill Victoria easily." My supposed mate kill victoria mate. She wanted revenge so she decides to kidnapped me ."

"Who is your supossed mate?" asked kate

"He left me. I don't want to see him again and why do i have to tell you who it is if I even don't know who you guys are."

"Why did he left you ?" asked the shortest blonde

"I thought you guys wanted to talk about Laurent and Victoria not another vampire." didn't want to tell them why he left becuase it's hurt but becuase wanted them to know how he used me.

"So Victoria kidnapped you to kill you because she wanted you 're mate to suffer like she did." said the older blonde

"Yeah , but I don't have a mate . I am not a vampire "

"You have characteristics of a vampire well becuase If you were fully a human you're wouldn't be hearing me everytime that I have spoken to you and your eyes are mix with brown and red . Said the Curly haired blonde vampire."

"Did Victoria bite you? " Asked shortest blonde

"Yeah but not much to changes me into a vampire."

"So that means if we have to kill you it would be the same way as Laurent. Irina already took Luarent heads off . So it's now is my turn to... "

"Kate she is answering us our questions with no problem. So there is no need to scare here and it was me who Laurent lie to not you so I had the right to kill him and not you! " interrupted the shortest blonde shortest one was Irina .  
I still didn't know older vampire name Three woman started to communicate in an other language, that I couldn't understand. Then Kate and Irina started running from the house.

" So Are guys going kill me ". Said I sadly.

"Look we can't let you go. You are a sort of a newborn vampire. It's against the rules of the vultori to change someone and abondend them. "said the older blonde

"So what are you going to do with me."

"We don't want to kill so you have to come with us."

"Where are you guys gonna take me ?"

"To Alaska we have a big house we're you can have you're own room."

"So you guys are gonna take me like that and expect nothing in return." I am not naive.

"You answered us what we wanted to know and thanks to you my sister realized who Laurent really was. So what do you say ."

"Okay I will come with you guys. Can you untie ropes from my body". The curly haired vampire nodded. She untied ropes from my body.I can finally move my body.

"By the way I still don't know who you are."

"I am Tanya Denali "

Thank you for your review and I accept criticism over my story


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

And you are ."Tanya said "

"Bella Dwyer. " I used my mother surname .I didn't trust these vampire .

"How has long has it been since Victoria and Laurent kidnapped you."

" More than a week"

"Have they been given you any human food."

"No Victoria had been given me only human blood."

"Will your family and friends notice that your missing ? "

"Yes I told my father that's I was going to visit my mother."

I totally forget about Charlie. He must be looking know everywhere for me.

"You know that your mate acted very irresponsible. He exposed you from the world of vampires and then left you . If the volturi find out what he did they will kill him."

"I couldn't care less about him . Because of him I am in this situation. "

I hate Edward and his entire cullen told me they loved me but left me without even a goodbye . The only explanation Edward give me was that was not good enough for him.

I begin to stand up. My foot didn't have strength to support my body.

I almost fell Tanya catch me.

"Don't push yourself .Your legs will get better in a few days"

I did as if I didn't heard her.I tried to walk. After the first two steps my body lost his balance .I felt a cold hand cathing me again.

"I told you not to push yourself . " scolded Tanya

"If I want to push yourself that's my problem. I am not a child to be said what to do." I hope that Tanya is not another Edward.

"I was just preventing you from a foot injury. " Tanya said defensively

"Sorry .I just hate being weak"

"I understand you but you need to be careful . "

I nodded

"Irina and Kate will be here in less than five minutes with some human blood it will make your body a little more stronger."

Tanya put my hands on her shoulder so now my body was leaning against her.

Minutes passed by till Irina and Kate came by with three blood bag.

"Tanya, I didn't expect you to be all cozy with here already. " Kate said

Tanya rolled here eyes .

I can't understand how Tanya and Irina keep up with Kate.

"Irina can you bring me that chair here " Tany asked

Irina did what she was asked to do.

"Can you sit here for a while?"

I nodded

When I sat Kate threw the bloodbags at me

Tanya distances herself from .I noticed that here eyes were black .It must be from the smell from the blood .

The tree vampires walked out of the house .

I drink all three blood bags in less than one minutes . I put the bags on the floor.

Tanya came in the house.

"Do you feel a little stronger know ?" Tanya asked

"Yeah"

I begin to walk again my leg were a little stronger now . It'still was difficult to walk . I couldn't keep up with my step anymore . I decided to lean on the wall from the house.

Irina came in to house and said :"I have everything ready to leave"

I saw a red jeep outside .

Tanya came up to me and said :"Lean on me."

I did what she said. She took my hand over her shoulder.

"I am going to take to the car ."

Irina open the door of the car for me. Tanya helped me climbed in the back seat of the car.

I saw Kate put house on fire. What is with them with burning things .

"What is she diong ? " I asked Tanya

"She is destroying the evidence that we were here ." Tanya said

"It will take a while before someone discover that there is fire." Irina said while gettin into front seat of the car.

Tanya is now in driver seat.

"Are job her is done" said Kate standing next to the car .

"Or you getting in to the car or staying there." Asked tanya impatiently

"The only way I am getting the care is if I get to drive the have drive the car already now is my turn." Kate said

"Why do everything has to be so difficult with you ?" said Tanya while getting out of the car to let Kate take her place.

Tanya open the door of the back seat and climbed in the car . She was now sitting next to me.

Kate begin driving the car . She is driving it fast.

I am used to it after driving with Edward so many times.

"Where are we going next?" I asked .I didn't know their plans .The only thing I know is that I am going to be living with them.

"Where are going to airport and there be jet waiting for us." said Tanya

"How will it take to get to airport ?"

"In one hour" Kate said

There was silence in the car till Kate interrupted it and said :"by the way I never had the chance to introduce my I'm Kate Denali and you are?"

"Bella dwyer"

"We will be living so it will be a good start to get to know each other."Kate requested

"Okay"

"So from where did you come from?. "

"From Phoenix"

"That strange because Phoenix is sunny place and it will difficult for vampire to life. So I am going to asked where did you come from."

"I moved from Forks about one year ago"

"Do you know the Cullen family yeah ?"

"No" . I lied I didn't care if they believe me or not

Tanya was looking at me .

"I still don't know much about you guys" I said

"What will you want to know about us".Irina asked

"What do you guys do for living?"

"We do many things like traveling and we work sometimes.

And sometimes that publish our ow book so we pay our debts". Irina said

"Do you guys go to school too ?"

"No that stupid why would we ..."

What do mean you we go to school too did your mate go to school in forks " Tanya after interrupted Kate

Me and my stupid mouth

"So you're mate was Cullen because these are the only vampires I know that go to school and is living in forks." Kate said

"Yes." I couldn't lie to them anymore

"So who was your sopused mate "Tanya asked

I answered:"Edward Cullen

Thank for your reviews and the ones that been following my story and favorite my story

And please I want to more about your opinion on this story

I


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

"So you are Edwards Bella" Irina said

Before I said get the chance to say anything Kate said

"Tanya looks like you're going to have to compete for Edward attention."

"Look I don't want Edward anymore . What I had with Edward was a mistake."

"You do now that you are mate right" Irina said

"I don't feel a connection wit him anymore .The only feeling that I feel for him is hate."

There was silence again in Tanya was still staring at me.

She was making nervous . I was looking now everywhere expect in Tanya direction.

"Why do you hate Edward." Tanya said after she finally stopped looking at me .

I told her how Edward how he made every decision for me, and treated me like I was child we couldn't anything on her own and How he never treated me as his How he manipulated me.

"I told you Edward is doche but you never listen to me."Kate said

Tanya ignored Kate said. "Why did he left you ? before I could say anything Tanya said to me ."Tell me truth with no lie "

"He said that is wasn't good enough for him he took me in the woods and told me that he didn't love me and left me there .His family left me too with not even a goodbye" I said

"Wow , I never thought that the Cullen will do something like that."Irina said

"Do you still think Edward is perfect gentleman now Tanya".Kate said and looking at Tanya.

Tanya answered her in other language.

Kate was still looking at Tanya

"Can you please at least watch road." I want to get to the airport without any damage.

Kate did as she was asked to do

"Do you want the Cullen to know that your here with us "Irina asked

"I want nothing to do with Cullen anymore .They have cause me to many problem already . So please can you not tell them about me."

"Tanya what do you think we should do?" Irina asked

"We won't tell the Cullen that here but the Cullen are close friends they visit constantly so we can keep you a secret forever."

'I know this situation isn't easy for you but please trust us don't lie to use okay. " Tanya said

Why should i trust you guys ? "

"What bad intention would we have ?" Tanya said

"All the vampires that i know hurt me so i don't know what to expect from you guys ."

Look we promise that we would do our best to never intentionally hurt that doesn't mean that we would never hurt you because nobody's perfect.

"Okay." I felt that she was sincere.

"Can we stop with this emotional shit . I want to know more about my new roommate " Kate said.

'Some people are far from perfect." Tanya said rolling her eyes

"So are you going to trust us enough to not to tell us lies." Irina said

"Yes but only If you guys don't hide things from me ."

They all three nodded

"So we called a truce."

Kate asked me what my hobbies are.

I told here reading and i like doing sports.I told her about my self defense classes

She promised me when my body fully recovered .She will teach me more abouts fighting .So I can defend myself fully when I became a vampire.

She is different from the Cullen .

Instead of protecting me of everything that could hurt me she would let me learnt to protect myself.

We finally arrived at the airport . We walked through corridor where there no human to be seen.I can't be near human because of my blood lust and I am a missing person . Tanya gave me a scarf and sunglasses in case someone sees us. There was jet there waiting for us . We walked Tanya helped me get into the jet. I still hated that I needed help walking.

it reminded how dependent I was on the Cullen . I never want to be so dependent on someone like I was with the Cullen. I was obsessed wit him . I couldn't sleep without him there . I never wanted to be person that was in love with Edward .

I didn't wanted to be that clumsily girl that couldn't without stumbling . In my self defense they thought me to suceed I have to believe in myself.I stopped depreciate myself .I stopped thinking that I wasn't good enough for anybody. I builded my self confidence up.

In the jet they were big fancy couches.

I sat at the back couch the denali sister where sittin in front of me .

Tanya stood up and came to sit next to me.

There where akward silence between us.

I decided to interrupt to silence . "So you guys a coven? "

Yeah me and my and two sisters others vampire you will meet them soon there are now traveling."

"You guys aren't really sister are you?

"No but we consider ourselves as sisters not only a coven" Tanya said

"In what year were you guyschanged ?"

"Why do want to know that?" Tanya raised here eyebrows

"Because I want to know what to expect from you guys when I am living with you guys"

"We don't live by the rules we used to lived before we were vampire." Tanya said rolling her eyes

"Sorry , just forget that I said something"

Tanya let out a sigh and said

" let's say i say Carlisle in my eyes is very young " Tanya said

"Wow I thought you guys were younger than the Cullen"

"Why would you think that ?"

"I don't know You guys look more suitable for this generation like your clothes the way talked ." I said in frustration

She laughed and said: " I understand what you mean.

"You guys drink animal blood right." she nod "Do you expect to drink animal blood too"

"It is your own choice."

"Why do you drink animal blood?"

"It's make me feel more human .When you kill a human to drink his blood you have to do with without any shown of emotion."

"Human blood make you stronger right ?"

"Yes .That's why many vampire prefer human blood."

"There are vampire who only killed rapers or murder. That is their way to help the community ."

"Do you agree with them."

"Yes but not completely. I don't judge them"

The jet finally lands.

"Welcome to Alaska". Tanya said

This is the beginning of a new chapter of my life

**And please I want to more about your opinion on this story**

**Thank for your reviews and the ones that been following my story and favorite my story**

**And please I want to more about your opinion on this story**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV  
After the jet landed at the airport, we made our way to a yellow pickup truck.  
This time Tanya was driving, Irina was now sitting next to me. I was so tired my body needed some sleep, I do not know when but I did fall asleep.

The next morning when I opened my eyes, I found myself in a big room and I was lying on a bed.  
"What the f*** is this? Tanya, Irina, Kate?" Nobody answered me so I decided to get up. I opened the door and walked down a hallway. At the end of the hallway I found the living room and here I found Irina, she was reading a magazine.  
"I see that you are awake." Irina said to me looking up from her magazine.  
"I called but nobody answered me" I replied waling over to stand behind her.  
"I thought you were sleep talking," She said looking at me closely.  
"Why would you think that?" I queried wonderingly.  
"You were talking in your sleep when we were in the car" she replied in a conversational tone.

I did not want to know what I had said during the time that I was asleep so I decided to change the topic. Looking at Irina again I asked, "Why didn't you guys me wake up?"  
"We didn't want to keep you from sleeping" was her reply.  
Looking around the empty room, I had to ask, "Where are Kate and Tanya?"  
"They are looking for food?" She replied turning back to her magazine.

"Could I borrow some clothes, please? Mine are so dirty." I asked she looked at me and replied  
"I will lend you some clothes, only if you take a shower, you smell horrible."

She was right I did stink, I had to ask her though where the bathroom was. As she told me where the bathroom I started to head that way. As I was leaving, I heard her say "I am going to look for clothes that are your size."

I took a very long shower, letting the water flow over me, washing away the dirt and grime, from my body, knowing that I had not taken a bath or had a shower for that matter for more than a week. I wrapped a towel around my body when I was done, waiting for Irina to bring me some clothes.

I heard Irina's voice coming from upstairs. "I have a few clothes you can borrow I will put them in your room." I decided to go into my room with the towel.

When I was leaving the bathroom, I meet up with Tanya and Kate. They were looking as if it was normal for them to see people wrapped in only a towel .Tanya had a bag of food in her hand she said, "I brought food for you where do you want me to put it."

"Can you wait for me so I can put some clothes on?" I asked her.  
"You don't have to be embarrassed about your body you have nothing that we haven't seen before." Kate replied to my question.  
"I know but I don't feel comfortable walking in only but a towel." I said as I walked in to the bedroom

I was just in the room when I heard Kate comment, "She is too thin we have to give her more food."  
Tanya replied, "You do know that she can hear you right? She does have vampire hearing"  
"Oh right sorry Bella but you know I am right about eating more." Kate said to me through the door of the room. "Yeah" I replied.

Irina had put many different clothes on the bed for me to choose from .I choose a pair of shorts and a blouse. I walked in to the living room, where I found Kate watching TV and Tanya was reading the newspaper. It reminded me that I would have to ask them for a newspaper so I can found out what has been happening in forks since I have been kidnapped.

Before I could ask where the food was Tanya said it was in the kitchen, pointing to a pair of large doors on the other side of the room.

I walked through to the kitchen .The kitchen was big and elegant. I prepared my food, I ate in the kitchen, When I was done I returned to the lounge room to find the three sister were in the same position as when I had left.

"Is this what you do all day?" I asked hoping there will be something else to do in the house.  
"No we are just waiting for you to discuss the rules that you must keep in it in mind while living in the house " Tanya said when she putting the newspaper on the table.

"What are the rules?" I asked taking a seat on the couch by Tanya  
"Don't go to our rooms without our permission respect our privacy we will respect yours and don't borrow our things without our permission. Can you follow these rules?" Tanya asked looking at me with a serious face.

"Yes, I can follow them, Can I go out of the house" I asked after saying that I agreed to the rules.  
"Yes you can but not into the woods. You never know when there will be human in the woods. ".Tanya said I nodded. I did not have any problem with the rules

"There is a pool outside you can swim in if you want." Tanya said looking towards to big fold back doors that looked out on to a patio. I cannot wait to swim in the pool I thought to myself.

"Okay I am going to go for a walk around the house if that is alright?" as I was walking out living room I found Kate walking with me "can I come with you? "Kate asked, "I don't need a babysitter" I said defensively. Kate looked at me then asking, "Do you remember I told you I was going teach how to defend yourself?" I nodded "Well I want to see how much your body can do before I begin training you" Kate replied, as we continued walking through the house.

"Okay what do you want me to do?" I asked Kate as we started down another long hallway. "I see you can walk normally again so I want you to try running but before you begin make sure to stretch your muscles." I did what Kate asked I began running. I ran around of the house. Kate was watching me she, after running for a few minutes she stopped me and began to teach me some exercises, after about an hour of running and doing exercise I was exhausted.

I decided to go sit in the living room, as I was walking to the living room I saw Tanya in the other room painting. I stopped to see what she was painting. "You can come in if you want to" Tanya said keeping her eyes on the painting. "What are you painting?" I asked coming in room. "You will have to wait to see." She said with a smirk "Is this a way of tutoring me." I asked. "If I tell you what it is I am painting it wouldn't be that impressive if you already knew. "

"So you liked to impressed people." I inquired looking at the strawberry blonde. "That is my thing." Tanya replied still looking at the painting "When are you going to be done with the painting?" I asked trying to have a look at the painting.  
"I don't know you will have to wait" I pouted at this and she laughed "Your pout will get nothing out of me," Tanya said laughing with a smile on her face. "But it was good trying, you liked reading books right?" Tanya asked looking at me.  
"Yeah" I replied looking at her with a questioning look on my face.  
"Upstairs in the left hallways is a room with books of all different genre and from different years." she told looking away from the painting quickly. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" I had to ask to her. "No why would you think that?" she said looking at me

"I don't know" I answered "I like your company," Tanya said looking at me again. Looking at Tanya I wondered if I should ask but decided that nothing could go wrong with just asking her. "Can I ask you a favour?" I asked looking down at the ground.  
"Sure." Tanya replied stopping painting for a moment to look at me.

"Can you get me a forks newspaper so I can know what information is being let known to the public about me being kidnapped?" I asked her still looking at the ground "Irina is now in forks looking for Victoria I call her to get a newspaper and for more information about being a missing person"

"Okay can I stay watching you paint." I asked Tanya. "Yeah, Let me make this phone call you can sit in the chair" She said of walking out of the room I stayed for over two hours talking to Tanya while watching her paint ,She painted a woman walking in a forest, the painting was beautiful. She talked to  
Today 3:07AM

is interesting person to talk too.

She even told how she was changed; I begin to get hungry so I asked if she could get a blood bag ready for me for later. She said yes, so I went and prepared something for me to eat.  
Later that night Irina came back, she asked me if she could talk privately with me. I nodded and we headed to what was now my room. "I got bad news about Charlie do you want to know?" Irina asked me looking at me with a sad expression on her face. "Just tell me, please" I was getting nervous "Victoria killed Charlie before kidnapping you." Irina said looking at me as if she did not really want to tell me.

I could not believe what she said Charlie dead how can that be. "Can you give me privacy please?" I asked I was crying now Charlie was dead because of me, I stayed the whole day in my room. I am never going to see my dad again.

The next day I heard a knock on my room. "Who is it?" I asked, "Tanya, can I come in?" came Tanya's voice from the other side of the door "Yes" I answered, "If you need someone to talk to you can always talk to us " Tanya said after coming in and sitting down on the side of the bed. "Yeah I know, I have lost my father and it is my entire fault If had just stayed away from the Cullen's my dad would not be dead right now, I should have seen the dangers from the world of vampires from the beginning. "I said looking solemnly at Tanya.  
"We all made mistakes in our life you did not know what you were doing you were just an innocent young woman maybe even still just a girl. The Cullen's should have known the dangers of the vampire world, and should have told you, but they did not. The Cullen should never have left you alone. The ones we are to blame for this situation is the Cullen's not you". I have lost my whole family, my father is dead and I cannot go back to my mother". I said tears starting to form again thinking of my mother who had not only lost me but Charlie as well. "I am sorry" Tanya whispered, "You didn't do anything, but I don't think I can deal with this pain, I am never going to see my dad again, in addition my mom most likely thinks that I am almost certainly dead." I started to sob all over again as new tears started to run down my face.

Tanya moved closer to me and hugged me, "We will help you through this grim time if you need comfort, you can always come to me " Tanya said while keeping me wrapped in her comforting embrace, her smell made me slowly start to calm me. "Promise" I whispered into the shoulder where I had buried my face when Tanya wrapped me in her arms. "I promise, Bella .You are a part of our family now".

**The cullen will appear in the story. I will be doing some other character pov**

**Thank for your reviews and the ones that been following my story and favorite my story**

**And please I want to more about your opinion on this story**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

"You are a part of the family now," Tanya said to me while I was wrapped in her cool arms. "You guys have only known me for two days," I said looking up at Tanya with a watery smile on my face. "We have seen you as family since the moment we took you in." She said smiling down at me with honesty and sincerity shinning in her golden eyes.

"You guys are weird," I remarked quietly with a small laugh and smile. She was still hugging me I did not want her to let me go. So nestled in cuddled closer to her for another half hour of silence and comfort.

Tanya looked down at me with tenderness in her eyes and quietly said, "I brought the blood bag with me that you asked for." I nodded. "I brought seven blood bags these have to last you for the rest of the week," Tanya said while rubbing soothing circles on my back. Looking down at me she quietly asked, "Do you want me to go? I will understand if you need to be alone"

The thought of being left alone upset me I quickly said "No stay, I liked your company too." Tanya looked down at me, then moved so we were both lying on the bed side by side me with my head resting on her, her arms still around me, looking at me with something in her eyes I could not recognise she said "Okay I will stay until you sleep." I cried myself to sleep in Tanya's cool embrace.

The next morning I found myself alone in bed, I Really did not want to get out of bed. I looked up at the celling and began to tell myself 'I need to be strong' I said to myself repeatedly for a few minutes.

I need to accept that Charlie is dead; I need to accept that I am never going to see my family and friends again. But it was easier said than done. I needed a distraction to keep my mind off Charlie. I slowly got out of bed and went for a long hot shower thinking of ways to distract myself from my thoughts about Charlie, Renee, and Phil. After the shower, I made my way down to the kitchen for breakfast, after breakfast, I let Kate know I was ready for some training.

During the first two weeks, I would wake up in the morning to do some self-defence training with Kate, then some jogging and swimming. In the afternoon I would go and find Tanya in the same room painting, I would stay there watching her until she finished her painting. Then I would go to the library to read I would normally find Irina there using the books as reference books while she writes a book herself. It seems that she likes writing; there would be times where she would ask me about my opinion on something that she was thinking of putting into her book. At nights, I would stay in the living room with the three of them to watch television so that I would avoid thinking about my dad, but it still was difficult for me to accept my father had died.

I like spending time with Tanya, when I was with her I forgot all about my problems. She is a headstrong woman and she tells me exactly what she thinking. I admired her; she has told me more things about being a vampire than any of the Cullen's ever did. She told me there is two ways you can be mated, either as a bonded mate, or as just a mate. When you first met your partner, you create bonded mates and then you become mated, bonded mates can be broken. Tanya thinks that Edward and I had been bonded mates and now the bond is broken.

She told me that I would also have to be bitten again if I want to be full vampire. Tanya explained to me that the venom is working now in my blood to change me, also informing me that the more blood that I drink the faster the venom in my blood will work to change me. The venom does not stop me from aging,  
but my body will become stronger.

Today when I went to see Tanya after my morning exercise and self-defence, I did not find her painting in the room; it was strange for her not to be there. "A problem came up in the last minute she had to go." A voice said, I had not even noticed that someone was standing next me. It was Kate, she scared the shit out of me, and Irina was standing next to her. They were laughing at me for them being able to scare me "You need to pay more attention to what is going on around you, which will be our next lesson." Kate said. I nodded my head as I was walking to my room Irina called out "Hey you can hang out with us you know; we are just as cool as Tanya maybe even cooler what with their being two of us and only one of her."

Laughing I turned around and walked back to the two looking between them "Okay where do you guys want to go? And what do you want to do?" I asked still laughing at them. "Let's go to the living room," Kate said. All three of us headed off to the living room, took up seats on the couches and chairs, and just sat there talking.

"I still don't how you could date Edward, Edward still thinks that he is in 19 century, and he is still doesn't respect people's privacy. He cannot stay out of people's minds and he thinks he can control everyone." Irina said. Looking at Irina I told her what I really thought, "I think because back then I thought I wasn't good enough for anyone. I though he was too good for me, He was my first boyfriend, I didn't have any experience of what I should have expected and how I should have been treated in a fully committed and loving relationship."

"You are different what I expected" Irina said shocking me looking up at her I asked "What do you mean by different from what you expected" I was curious as to why she would think I would somehow be different. "Edward described you as fragile human who could not defend herself and who couldn't hurt a fly and who did everything he said." She explained.

"I was like that; I changed when I realized he controlled my life. "I explained thinking how Edward would always think that no matter what happened to me. "Thank god for you, Tanya stopped thinking about Edward being her partner. There is one thing you have to learn about Tanya, she is very stubborn woman if you want to reason with her you have to be stubborn like her." Kate said.

"Yeah I noticed but I like woman who do not let anyone in their way," I mumbled when I realized what I had said I blushed. "I told you she likes Tanya I wasn't imagining things you lost the bet." Kate said dancing in her seat laughing at Irina and nearly jumping up and down in victory. "You told me she is lesbian too." Irina replied with a small smirk on her face looking at my bright red face, which I think was brighter than a tomato by now. I could not take it anymore; all I could do was wish that the ground would open up and swallow me.

They continued talking as if I was not even here suddenly Kate turned to me and asked, "So are you a lesbian?" Irina looked shocked at her question "Kate, you  
|||||||| can ask things like that, look now she is mortified," Irina, scolded Kate while looking at me with an almost apologetic look on her face.

"Oh I am sorry," She said to me, I did not say anything I could not think of anything to say, just sat there looking at the ground with my face still red. "So do you like Tanya? You don't have to be embarrassed," Irina, said looking at me, I thought they would drop the subject. "I admire her." I replied still not looking up. "So you don't deny that you like her, It's okay if you don't want us to know, but I do think you and Tanya would make a great pair," Kate said looking at Irina for her support. "Tanya isn't gay," I replied looking up now at the both of them. "Did she tell you she is not interested in woman?" Irina asked, "No but ..." Kate cut me off, "Do not assume things you do not know," she said.  
"Okay but I have known her for only two weeks It's fast and I don't even know if she is even interested in me."

"She likes you to," Kate told me taking over the talking from Irina. "How do you know that, did she tell you?" I was curious "No but the way she talks about you, and the way she never lets anyone disturb her while she is painting but she lets you." Kate said looking at me with a look on her face as if trying to make me understand, that this is an important piece of information that I really needed to know and understand. "I think I like her but I want to know more about her. I don't want it be something like Edward and I had." I said looking at both of them now.

"So get to know her more, try to find if you only admire her or do you like her to. Stop ignoring your feelings "Irina said "Okay but can you please not tell Tanya about this conversation" I pleaded with them. "We promise" Irina said looking at Kate for conformation of her agreement. "but I have a last question are you gay?" Kate asked, I pondered on her question for a few moments really thinking about it, "I think I am bisexual, I have dated Edward but I find woman attracted too."

"Have you had experience with women?" Irina asked looking at me more closely now. "No but I had a crush on girl but I never put a move on her." I said looking down again. "What will you be in the relationship with a woman the butch?" Kate asked laughing at me; I answered her by throwing a pillow at her

The next morning I found Tanya in the living room, I sat next to her on the couch "Are you not supposed to be training with Kate right now?" Was the first that Tanya asked. "Well good morning to you to, I told Kate that I didn't feel like training today," I said looking at her beautiful face "Why?" she asked looking at me closely now "Yesterday I didn't see you so we have to make up for our lost time together from yesterday." She laughed, "I did not know that our conversations are so important for you" looking down at the ground I replied shyly "I like talking to you". "Do you want to go upstairs or do you want to stay here?" Tanya asked me looking at me with a smile of dear I guess contentment "Stay here, so can I ask why you were gone yesterday?" I said looking at Tanya now.

"Three days ago Carlisle contacted me, He wanted to come here with his family I told him I am too busy right now to receive any visitors. Then yesterday I found out from Rosalie that she is in Alaska, so I had to go meet with her. But do not worry she is staying in a house that is far from here. She will be ..."

Before she can go on with her story, I interrupted her, "Why didn't you tell me, I thought we agreed to not hide things from each other". "I know, I am sorry, I thought you were dealing with too many things. Subsequently I did not want to add the Cullen's as another one of these things that you have to deal with as well. But I should not have hid it from you, I know you hate people making decisions for you, or being overprotective of you .So I am sorry." Tanya said with a contrite look. "I am glad you realized your own mistake and like you said yourself nobody's perfect, but I am not going to forgive you easily you have to earn it and promise me you will not hide information from me again." I said looking at her trying to keep the feelings; I am feeling for her from my eyes, as I look into her beautiful topaz ones. "I promise and I will make it up to you." Tanya said sincerely I realized that I am really falling for Tanya

The Cullen's will appear in the story. I will be doing some other character pov

Thank for your reviews and the ones that been following my story and favorite my story

And please I want to more about your opinion on this story


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella POV**

I am falling for Tanya I thought to myself.

"There is something I have to tell you about Edward ?" Tanya said

"Go ahead"

"The real reason Edward left you is because he wanted you to be safe and he wanted you to have normal life with a family."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing

"Do you want him back" Tanya whispered sadly

"No of course not .I cant believe what he did that ."

I didn't say anything my mind was processing this information.

"Can you tell me what you are thinking"Tanya pleaded

"My mind is just processing everything " I couldn't believe what he did .

"Did he ever occur what I wanted for my life . This is example how controlling he is. He decides over my life .He didn't even let me safe Victoria was after me .Because of his action my dad is dead .Sad thing I suffered because of his action."

"You now what lets not talk about ."

Tanya nodded

I was mad at him and at did I let him decide everything for me not even my parents my ruled my life like he did.

Did is just a proof that he made every decision in my life. He decides when I am save with him or not .This time I had to suffer the consequences.

"Want do you want in your life now. "Tanya asked curious

"I want to know myself better "

"I want you guys to be a part in my life too."

"So you want to stay with us over the next years?"

"Yes you guys are not that bad for being a group old lady."

Tanya was looking now playfully offended"Hey watch your tongue young lady"  
She had good way to cheer me up

"Yeah granny"

"You know what I am not going to sit here and let you insult me so I am going to leave." Before tanya begin to stand I said

"Sorry please stay"

"Okay I stay onLy becuase I owe you."

"I didn't knew old people could be so sensitive ."

After I said that I saw Tanya stood and "you better run if don't want to know what old people can do"

I ran. I like to tease Tanya you could let her get work up for nothing.

When I was outside by the pool I didn't see her anymore she probably just scaring me .

I made the mistake to say "Wow old people are so slow "

Not even a second after I said that I found myself in the pool.

Tanya was now was smirking at me " I told you to run "

"Did you have to take that drastic measures." I was now standing in the pool wit my clothes all wet .

" Sometimes you have to take drastic measures for people to respect you "

" Why do you have to take everything so serious I was just teasing you"

"I didn't take anything serious I just wanted to gave you a bath in the pool" she said innocently

"You are an evil woman you know that right ."

" I heard that before " she said walking away

When I was out of the pool I found myself in the pool again

I found Kate and Irina watching me.

"Why did you guys push me into the pool."

"You called us a pair of old woman"Irina said

"It was a joke do you guys always get offended so easily "  
Kate came closer to me and whispered " If you want to have a good relationship with Tanya in the future you have to learn that woman are sensitive with their age."

"Okay I am sorry I called you guys old" I said getting out of the pool

Kate was about to speak till I heard Tanya said " Kate ,Irina leave her alone"

"Yes mother " Kate and Irina said they rolled their eyes

"She was right to call you a old lady you always ruin the fun" Kate said

I was finally out the pool Kate came in my direction . "Are you going to push me in the pool "

"I don't I am the only who didn't push out in the pool so ?"  
I just jumped in the pool I just want to get this over with

"Kate can you please leave her alone she already learnt her lesson not to call us old again ."

"I didn't even push her why I am always the blame off everything " Kate said walking away.  
They walked away from the pool without even helping me .

I was now out the pool . I was walking now in the house I saw Tanya looked at me .The moment she looked at me she started laughing  
"You know I am starting to regret saying I want you guys to be a part of my life " I said

" I don't think so you like us and you loved my company "

"Yeah,yeah" I murmured walking to the bathroom

It was now late night . I was now sitting in the living room. I am now waiting for the three sisters to show up to watch a movie that is what we did everyday.

Tanya came in." Where are Kate and Irina " I asked

'Why my company isn't good enough for you "

"I know what you are doing" I said glaring at Tanya

" They got an party to go to "

"Are you sure"

" Yeah why ? " she asked

"Because I am sure the party was just an excuse to get rid of you and let me alone to support you "  
I am glad they let me alone with Tanya .I don't have to share Tanya attention with no one.

"Ha ha I am sure you like that you have me to yourself"  
She is very good reading my emotion

"Yeah I like having you to myself "I blushed .Stop blushing I told myself.

"Oh you are blushing don't worry I like you too" Tanya said

"Really "I whispered . Be confident I said to myself stop blushing.

"I like that you way you believe in yourself , your humor and your braveness " she said looking at me .

I was still blushing

"Can you stop embarrassing me" I said putting my hand in front of my face

"Okay I will stopped embarrassing but you are cute when you are blushing"

My face was now red that woman was going to be the dead of me

"Let change the topic please and I am not cute"

"Did my sister give you a good company while I was gone"

"Yeah it was fun we talked a lot about you"

Tanya eyes widened

"What did they say about me"

"I am not going to say anything I don't want to end in the pool again."

"I am not going to throw you in the pool but I am going to dismembered my sisters"

"They told me about your crush on Edward and that you are a very stubborn woman "

"If you don't see Kate and Irina tomorrow don't be surprised "

"Don't worry I am not going to think less of you "

"Do you think I am a stubborn woman ?" she looking at me

"That is what I liked about you don't let people stand in your are a headstrong woman .I admire you "

Tanya came closer to me and kissed me on my cheek

" What that for ?" I still feel her lips on my cheeks

"A thank you "

She was closer to my now my mind was thinking what I wanted to do with Tanya right now . I put my mind on the movie. I cleared my throat and said " can we watch a movie now " Tanya laughed and she put the movie one .

It's one month that I am living with the Denali sisters. I get to know Tanya better .I feel a bound between us .My feelings towards Tanya is real . We were now more affectionate. She showed me signs to that she likes me .They were times that she flirt with me.I still go to her room to watch her painting and sometimes I would pick flowers from the garden and put it for her in front of her room . When she find them she would kiss me on my cheek.I would blushed Kate and Irina teased me every time about my blushing . I needed to find the courage to ask her to be my partner. I was scared I didn't wanted to have with Tanya what me and Edward had . I knew I was wrong Tanya was nothing compared to Edward .She listen to my opinion. We fight sometimes. Because our relationship was based not one person opinion and she respect my privacy.

"Bella when are you going to stop being a coward and ask her to be your partner ?" Kate said

I was threwing punches at punchbag ."I don't know tomorrow" She has been over this topic with me everyday

"That what you said last week " Kate said

"I am scared okay what if I am not meant to be her mate "I said

"You never know If she is going to be your or mate of not If you never going to ask her to be your partner and besides you feel the connection between you guys so stop being a coward and ask her for a real relationship"

"You are right .I am going to ask her to be my girlfriend "

I am going to stop being a coward

**The cullen will appear in the story. I will be doing some other character pov**

**Thank for your reviews and the ones that been following my story and favorite my story**

**And please I want to more about your opinion on this story**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella POV**

I want to be in this relationship with her I am going to ask her to be my girlfriend .

"I am going to ask her tonight"

"So what do you have planned for her tonight "

I stopped punching the punch bag .I looked at Kate she had serious face. I thought she was joking with me

"What do you mean if I have something prepared" I asked

"You are not going to do something special for her"

"What could I do I can't take her out on a date I can't go in the city "

"I don't mean go out me and Irina are going out so you guys can have the house to yourself"

"Do you have idea what could I do for tonight." I hoped Kate had an idea

" You will have to think about it yourself "

"But it is so hard "I was leaning against the wall from the garage

"What is it difficult about that ?"

I sat on the floor I was getting tired from all these exercises

I sighed " I don't have any experiences dating woman and that are vampire." I empasid on vampire

"Hey don't judge just us because we are vampires and besides are have characteristic of vampire too " she said glaring at me

I am not judging you guys I am just saying I can't go take out for a dinner and don't know how vampires do date ?"

Kate had stopped glaring at me and said " Okay let it be a special night where you guys are just going to enjoyed the night "

No I was laying on the ground I didn't want to do any fighting lesson Kate came to me and said"We are not done training so get you lazy ass up from ground " I groaned .

"I am tired can we do it another day and besides have to think what to do for Tanya tonight"

"No we have to finish our training you're body have to learn to stand with these type of long training and about Tanya you will have many time later what you are gonna do for tonight." I begin to stand there was no point arguing with Kate .

She began to attack me I had to defend myself at every punch she throws.I was stronger now .Because of training I was faster now at defending my self .My body had more strength .I would do lift weighting too .Kate bought many exercising machines for me to train .The human blood that I was drinking was making me more stronger.

"Hey I almost forget to ask you now that you want a relationship with Tanya are you going to be the butch "Kate said when she was trying to attack me

I rolled my eyes " You know I always wonder how Tanya and Irina could lived with you after many years. " I was escaping from ever move she mad to attack me

Kate stopped attacking me giving me time to rest my body "Because I am lovable" said with confident

"Keep telling yourself that" I recieved slap above my head

"Aw why did you did that"

"Because that's not the way to talk to your future sister in law"

"Yeah I almost forget that you and Tanya are a package deal"

"You have to find a way to stand me because you will be dealing with me for many years" She said she was waiting for my body to recover so I can fight her again

Why do I have to suffer in the hands of vampire

"Okay now you tried to attack me " Kate said and to put space between us .

I began to attack her she escaped from attacks so easily. I finally had her I kicked her stomach with my leg .She fell.

My foot hurt a little bit. Becuase she is stronger than me It was like hitting my foot to a wall.

Kate get up from the ground ." I got to say You are getting good with your attacks .That was unexpected ."

"Are we done yet ?" My body was tired I needed rest

"Yeah we are done you can go now and look for a plan to woo my sister " she said with a smirk

I laid on the floor

"When Tanya is my partner the first I would do is let her distance her from her annoyingly sisters who love to make me suffer ."I liked them but sometimes the would put prank or tease me just to enjoy themselves .I would come with my comeback I tease them back about being blonde or old but that just always lands me in trouble.

"I thought you love us what did we do to make you think so of us " She said making her face like she was. she was standing next to my laying body

" Nothing you are just the sweetest innocent young womans that i know "I said sarcastically rolling my eyes

I stand up I need to take a bath and begin to plan something for Tanya

" And you are our cute adorable little sister" she said pinching my cheek

I put her hand away and glare at here and reply "I am not cute and adorable and certainly I am not ...

She interrupted me and said " That is certainly not your reaction with Tanya when she said you were adorable and cute"

Before I can even reply she walked away

I was now looking for a place in a backyard for me and Tanya to stay tonight. I found a perfect place .

It was by the pool there was fine air in the night there. There were tree there . I could a put mat there so we can sit on it .Watching stars .Tanya liked watching the star. I knew this was simple but is the only one I can think of . I am not an romantic person but in the future when I can go in a the city I would think of a better date .

I took a red flower out of the garden.I wrote a letter that we will be meeting in the backyard

I heard she was in the room I wanted to put the letter and flower in front of her door but I have to brave just face her it wouldn't be difficult .I knocked

" Come in " she said

I open the door and saw Tanya sitting on a bed reading magazine she was wearing a short and a tight blouse that you could see through it why should these things happen to me .

I didn't say anything I just stared at her body

"My eyes are up here"

"I know " I said keeping my eyes on her body

"You know that this is not free show to look at it" she said pointing at her body

"I know but I am exceptional" I said finally when i stopped looking at her body

"How do you know you are exceptional? " she reply with arched eyebrow

"I just know" I said I was standing at the door

"So what bring you here" she said put her magazine down and looking what were in my hand

I cleared my throat " I came to give you a letter and the flowers where do you want me to put it "

"Just give to me " i gave it to here and begin to walk out of the room till Tanya voice interrupted me

"Can you stay here " I nodded she patted on the bed for me to sit on . I sat next to Tanya on the bed

She opened the letter and begin to read it my heart was beating hard I was nervous

"So you want me meet up with you Tonight in the backyard?" Tanya said looking at me

"Yeah so do you want to spend time with me outside tonight with me Yes or no" I was getting impatient

"Why do you want me to meet up with you tonight" she asked curiously

why does everything to be difficult with this woman could she just say yes or no

But who I was kidding That is why I fall in love with her because she wasn't somebody you could just walk over her

"To talked about us you know " I murmured

"Okay so it is like a date " my heart was still beating strong I knew she know I was nervous .

She could heart my heartbeat even I could her my own heartbeat . Just be confident and brave like you always do I said to myself but it was easier to be said than done.

She was just enjoying this situation by the look of her face

"Yeah so it a yes or no Tanya " I am impatient know

she was now having a thinking face

"Tanya! " I scolded her . She laughed

"Yes of course , relax okay I don't want you to have heart attack "

I knew she was just enjoying this situation

I glared at her

"I am sorry Bella you know how I liked messing with you " she said laughing

"Ha ha" I was still glaring at her

"Hey don't be mad this is just a payback for calling me dumb blonde "

" I didn't technically call you that and you know it "

"Yes you called me this is just a test to show you the blonde woman aren't dumb but we are clever"

"Why do you always have to take everything so serious "

"So anyway how should I dress tonight"

"Casual"

"Like this " Said Tanya pointing at her clothes

"You know what I mean" I said stood up storming out of her room .If she dress like that it would be more difficult for me to talk to her my mind would be on her body

It was late night . I was wearing red blouse and a short. I was sitting on a mat waiting for Tanya

Tanya came she was wearing a short skirt with a blue blouse her strawberry hair was at loose .

She was beautiful as always.

She sat next to me

"So what do you wanted to talk about " she said

"So impatient as always " I said with a smile on my face

"Look who is talking about being impatient "

"So defensive as always"

"Common tell me " she pouted

"So ..."before I can finished she begin to tickle me I was laughing

"stop" I was out of breathe

She stopped and said " so tell me what did you invite me here

"Because I want to talk about what is going between us

"Yeah we have to talk about it " her face is unreadable

"I am falling in love with you everyday I want to know your feelings toward me "

"I falling in love with you too and I want to have something with you I don't know if you are ready for that "she said shyly

"I want to have a relationship with you I want you to be my girlfriend." I said looking at her for a reaction

She came closer to me she put a hand on my chin and kissed me

**The cullen will appear in the story. I will be doing some other character pov**

**Thank for your reviews and the ones that been following my story and favorite my story**

**And please I want to more about your opinion on this story**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella POV**

When I kissed her I felt like I was in heaven we were kissing each other. She had me now pinned down .Her lips is on my mouth that was all I need to live .I wasn't like Edward soft kisses

he was worried every time about my safety .He made me feel weak .Tanya was passionate

I felt the connection between us it was magical I can't even explained.

I was out of breath with many kisses . She noticed that she stopped .

She bit my under lip by the final kiss it hurt but I wouldn't be against if she do it again .She was grinning at me .I was now still laying on the floor

recovering from the kisses

I cleared my throat and sat "That was..."

I couldn't even describe my feelings .This is first time I felt so .I was with someone who I loved who I felt like her equal. who I was willing to fight for her . I didn't feel like I didn't deserve her .I felt right .I didn't want to let her go.

"You feel it to "she said Leaning at me

"The connection is growing"

"That is our mating bond growing" she said looking at me

"Yeah" I said kissing her again

"You know that means you have no choice but to be my partner" I said between kissing

"You just romantic as always" she said

"There is no way someone can resist against my charming"

Tanya stopped kissing me and said "you better never use your charming skills with anybody but me"

"So possessive what did I get myself in too "

"You can't get out of it now our mating bond is growing " She smirked

"I never felt anything like that for anybody.I don't want this to end."

She touched my chin and said

"That is why we have to make this relationship work by making rules so we know how not to hurt each other and we will have to fight together to overcome obstacles that could ruin our relationship "

I took her hand

"I want to us to have relationships that is based on trusted and no secret and that we will respect each other opinion. That way we can have a relationship that will last forever"

She was looking at me and smiled " I want a relationship that we respect each other and that we will be with no secrets no matter how the truth may hurt."

" Do you think we can follow our wishes in our relationship " I asked

"Yeah we can"

"You can can kiss me now with your beautiful sexy mouth"I said she was now sitting behind me and she was holding me.I love her hugs

"Charming as always" she rolled her eyes

"Shut up and kiss me blondie" I said looking at preparing my lip for these

"You know that you are looking for trouble and it haven't been even hour that we are in a relationship"

"You know that I love trouble and I am still waiting for my kiss" I said

"You know only reason I am going to kissing you because I liked kissing you"

"It is now my fault that my lips are addictive" I smirked at her

She kissed me I could spent the whole day with her kissing me.I pinned her down this time I think she was fighting for control .I wanted control this time.I begin to kiss her on her neck .My instinct told me to bite her on her shoulder

She stopped kissing me and said "you know what you did by biting me" she said looking at me with arched eyebrow

"No my instinct told me and you know I always go with my instinct" I said apologetically I didn't know what I did

"You marked me"

"What does that mean " I asked shyly I should have read more books about vampire in the library

"It is a sign that I am yours"

"Will the mark go away "I said hopefully I did want people to know that she is mine but I didn't want to move so fast. Why can I be in a normal relationship for once.

"I think till the bond broke so you didn't me to be yours." she pouted I can't resist that pout

"I want you to be mine but I didn't want to move with things so fast" I said

She stopped pouting

"I understand you but don't worry we won't be taking things fast in this relationship"

"Okay but if you want too you can marked me "

"No I want it to be special"

"Sorry about the biting " I said looking at Tanya apologetically

Tanya was still holding me I was sitting on her lap now .I don't think we will be letting each other go for tonight

"It is okay let enjoy this time before you go to sleep"

"I am not going to fall asleep tonight I drank many coffee to keep me awake so I can keep you company"

"I don't mind if you fall asleep and besides sometimes when you fall asleep you say my name and I love when you say my name in your sleep "

The last two week I have been dreaming about Tanya . Sometimes in my dreams she would be seducing me .I think is because of mating bond growing.

"I think you have vampire hearings problem "

"I have proof , I have a tape that ..." I couldn't believe

I didn't let Tanya finish her sentence "You have a tape of me talking in my sleep and I thought watching me sleep was the creepiest thing to do but..."

Tanya interrupted me and said " I didn't record your voice while you were sleeping It was Kate and Irina who did it they want to tease you with it but I took it away from them so you should thank me "

"Thank you Tanya " is said kissing her cheek

"I wish you could be sweet like that all the time "

"You can't have everything you wish for "

"That why I have you " She smirked

"I know you love me "

we stayed quiet .We enjoyed each other company . We were watching the stars .I put some romantic classic music from eighties to play in the background. Tanya loved these music

"You know I have been thinking if you want me to start drinking animal blood "

" It is your decision .You drink human blood because it make you stronger "

I nodded

" If it makes you feel good I am good with it "

"Yeah but when I become a vampire I have to kill people to drink human blood will you be okay with it "

"Like I said it is your decision you decide what will work it best for you when you become a full vampire "

" When do you think is the best time to change me. I want to know your opinion "

" I think in less than a year ."

" I want to learn to control my blood lust so I can be around humans again "

" Okay , when do you want to begin ?"

" Thursday "

" Okay I will let Irina help you with control of blood lust "

"Why can you not help me with my control of blood lust " I pouted I wanted to spend time with Tanya more possible

"If I trained you I wouldn't be so hard on you because no matter what I see you as my partner not as my student"

"So that is why you never fight with me during my defense classes with Kate "

"Yeah and I didn't want to break your ego by beating you down "

"When I become a full vampire I will be stronger than your entire clan"

"You never even met Eleazar and Carmen"

"If I can fight you three these two wouldn't be difficult to take them down "

"You and your fantasy " she said laughing I turned around and looked a at her and kissed her .This how an relationship should be . She was my friend and my partner .We had a good communication with each other. .We treated each other as equal .We didn't always agree with each others on things .We fights with each other sometimes about stupid things .We learned from each other mistakes. Nobody is perfect .But you have to learned from your mistaken to be a better person .I feel our bond growing between us everyday.I want her as my mate.

Two week has passed . Tanya and I we were very affectionate to each other . When were together we always end up on each other kissing each other touching each other body . Tanya had let me touch a intimate part of her body .That day we almost had sex if Irina had not come in the living room.I was taking Tanya bra off. I was horrified . I avoided Irina the whole day . Till Irina confronted me about avoiding her .She talked to me about my relationship with Tanya .She told me that we were going too fast and she know I didn't want to take things to fast in the relationship .She told to make rules for myself so I wouldn't be let my lust control my body .I didn't want my first time with Tanya on the couch in the living were anybody can walk in .I wanted it to be special. She told me to better treat her sister right or I will be having problem with her and Kate .

Kate had talk with Tanya about treating me ( her little sister) right and that she did not approve the way were devouring each other on the couch. Tanya rolled her eyes the most of the time during the conversation.

We have learnt to control ourselves when we become too affectionate .

I begin learning how to control my blood lust . Irina sometimes put blood bag in front of me I was forbidden to touch it . She let me sit with blood bag for hours . Sometimes I will slipped and tried to grab the blood bag .When I tried to grab the blood bag Kate will used her power on me .It was hard but I have to learn to control my blood lust.

My day was going great I had finished showering I was now walking my way to the living room I smelled a new scent I heard a woman talking I recognized the voice .It was from Rosalie .

**I will be doing some other character POV so you will get to know more information about other character .The Cullen will be coming back . These Previous chapter was more about Tanya and Bella relationship .Thank you for the reviews and the one who are following my story and the one who favorite my story . I want to know more about your opinion on this story**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tanya POV**

Bella was in the bathroom.I was painting Bella . Till I heard someone was around the house .I recognize her scent It was Rosalie. I thought I make it clear that I was busy .I shouldn't be surprised when does she follow the rules . There is no way I could hide Bella and Bella scent was all over the place.I run to Rosalie .

She was leaning against her car ."I told you I was busy ."I was standing in front of her. "Yeah, with what taking care of Edward's mate." She is not mated to Edward . " I glared at her if she wasn't my friend I would be threating her with calling bella Edward mate

" I should have know that she was living with you told me you were visiting forks and you met up with her that is why you smelled her " Rosalie

The day I met up with Rose I avoided Bella and I walked places were are many humans so Bella scent will be less remarkable on my body.

"Yeah I lied ,she has been living with me for a while and you better not told your family." I threatened her .

"So why is she living with you ?" There were no other choice to tell her the thruth

"Lets go into the house I will explain everything thing to you"

We were now sitting in the living room

Kate and Irina came into living room too

They sat next to me and Rosalie sat in front of us.

"So talk "

I heard Bella walking out of the bedroom

"Let me go talk to her" I stand and find her leaning against the wall waiting for me

I told her about Rosalie her face was unreadable I didn't know what she was thinking .

" Are you okay "

" I guess I shouldn't be surprised I can not hide from them forever" She said looking at the ground I hated when I didn't know what she was feeling.

"Will it be okay if I tell her why are you here"

"You have no other choice and I am sure she is hearing us right know "

"I don't care I didn't tell her to come here"

I said that so Rosalie can hear .This house is where me and sister come when we want privacy. I don't know what I was thinking the first time I invited the Cullen here they ask me regularly to stay here but almost every time I denied them .

"I am going for a walk to clear my head okay "

" I will come for you after I am finished talking with Rosalie."

"I didn't have a good morning kiss " she smilled at me I kissed her I want assure her everything would be okay. We kissed passionatly till I heard someone cleared her throat

We stopped "I am going to go okay if you need anything you know where to find me" I said

She nodded and began to walked out the house

When I walked in to living room Rosalie was watching me with wide eyes

"What"

"Are you crazy you know that she is Edwards"

"She is not Edward possession and Edward left her with Victoria coming after her "

"What do you mean Victoria was after her"

I told her about how we find her and about how we find Bella and how Victoria killed her father

"Why didn't you tell you us we could have let her live with us "

Before I can said anything Kate said " She hate you guys she doesn't want to have anything to do with your family "

Rosalie was surprised with what Kate said .

She leaned back in the couch still processing everything .

"Emmett is not happy the way Edward left Bella .He is angry with Carlisle always taking Edward side .We have have been thinking about leaving the family for a while I don't want to be going to school over and over again and acting like we are teenager that lives with their parents .

"I needed a break from my family to think .Can I stay with you guys just one week"Rosalie

"You know that we build this house because when we wanted some alone time for us and not for you guys to stay here we told you many times you only can visits us here "Kate said.I know Kate had no problem with Rosalie staying but we were worried about Bella.

"I promise you will not even noticed that I am here"She pleaded

"We have no problem with you living her but Bella live in this house so I have to ask her too if she is okay with living with you"

"I don't think she will want me in the house"

"If she said yes you will have to promise not cuase problem with her or treat her like you did when she was with at the cullen "

"Okay I promise"

She was looking at me intense

"Are you and Bella together for real .I mean did not know Bella was attracted to woman.

"Yeah we are . Are bond mate is growing everyday " I said looking at her waiting for her respond

"I hope you be happy with her" she said

She was lying

I knew she did not like Bella but that wasn't my problem

"You know that Bella is nothing like you described she isn't not dependent on anyone and she is strong woman and she doesn't let anybody walk over her"said Irina .The things that Rose said about Bella made me think that was some damsel in distress .Bella was opposite she is someone who didn't want be dependent on anyone .she is someone that didn't need anyone to defend her she is confident sometimes even overconfident. I can't believe that the Cullen's Bella was the same than this Bella. But Bella told me she changed a lot since the Cullen left her.

"Yeah , maybe she changed , because when she was with Ed..." I didn't even let her sentence

" Bella is my girlfriend so you better respect her now." I said . She knows me that I defend the people that I love . Bella is my girlfriend the person that I love with all my heart

"Sorry " Rose said while looking at my shoulder my blouse is transparent and small. I have wear this blouse just for Bella .She likes this when I wear this blouse she goes all possessive on me .

"Did you guy marked each other already" she asked .I can see she was curious

Kate answered before me "No, Bella only she accidentally marked Tanya during their make out session "Kate said laughing

Bella was walking into to our house

I heard Bella through the kitchen she was probably making her breakfast.

"Are you going to change her " Rose whispered

"Yes ,she is sort of a hybrid now because Victoria bite her not full to become a vampire"

Rose didn't reply

I heard Bella voice "Kate or we going to do some training or not"  
Bella she always like to think she is badass . She can be be a smart ass  
when she wants to be .But sometimes she can be really sweet .She doesn't like to show her emotion very much She likes to be though.

Kate stood up and said " I got to get going .It is time to teach the brat some fighting after that we will talked " she said to Rose

"Is Bella going to ignore me the whole time." Rosalie said loud enough that Bella could listen she forget that Bella could listen to us .

"You told me when you were at the Cullen you ignore her all the time I think so is doing the same to you " said Irina

I saw Bella and Kate get of the house . I walked to the porch. Irina and Rosalie followed me . Here was the place were I come sometimes to watch Bella do training with Irina or Kate.

"You are right she is strong " said Rose while watching Bella attacking Kate .She was whispering so Bella couldn't her here

I nodded

"You know that if the volturi find out what you did to Bella the will execute your entire family"My little sister said

"I know .That is why I was against exposing us to Bella but nobody never listen to me .Carlisle always listen to Edward .Carlisle said we did not have anything to say about Edward mate."

"How is it going with the Cullen back there."I was curious how it is going with it has more than a month since I talked to Carlisle . I did not want The Cullen to be causing problem  
here

"Edward is depressed as always . He does not want anyone to think about Bella .That is why Alice did not look for Bella in her vision. Edward was mad at Emmett for thinking of Bella that was his the last straw

.Edward want to control everyone about what we do or how we think .Carlisle doesn't said anything towards Edwards controlling behavior " Rose said .I am not surprised that this happened . Rosalie and Emmett did not always agree the way the Cullen do things That is why she and Emmett always are travelling so they can take a break away from their family.

"Are you thinking of leaving the Cullen for a period or forever "My sister said.

"I think this time is forever ,I am tired of living like teenager who have to ask for permission about every decision that we make to Carlisle. I want do something different in this life."

"What are you going to do after you leave the Cullens"

"I don not know jet ."

Hey I have to tell Emmett that Bella is here I can not lie to him about something like that she is his Bella bear "

"What is did you call Bella "

"That is the way he called Bella "Rose rolled her eyes with his husband antics

"Okay ,but I have to tell Bella first "

I saw Bella smiling at me I waved at her the same moment I saw Kate put her power on her

"What the hell Kate what did I do wrong this time " Bella shouted at Kate

"You were ignoring me I am the one who you should be giving attention not that old lady over there " Kate said .Kate and Bella always seems to bickering about something.

"Here we go again " Irina sighed walking away

"Hey how did you find out about Laurent" Rosalie said walking with Irina

"Well that old lady there is my girlfriend she deserved so much attention than you we would do anything to torture me "Bella half defended me . Bella loved to call me old especially when you could see the age difference between us .

"For a Badass you seemed pretty whipped " Kate had her back at her that moment Bella made the mistake to attack Kate Bella is someone who is always looking for trouble .

Kate reacted by picking her foot and let her fall . She felt into the dirt . Bella finally stood up with her face and hair with dirt I had to laughed at her .

Her only response was to Kate " I hate you " and walked away from Kate to my direction.  
I told you not to attack me like that but you never learnt "Kate said .Kate loved tease her that was her way of showing that she love Bella as a sister.

"Hey com on big baby let get yourself clean " I said to Bella

"Maybe we can get dirty together " she surprised me sometimes

"I am not getting dirty with you so if you want touch me you better clean yourself first "

After Bella finishing cleaning herself she asked me to come to her room. We did not go in each other room without permission .

Her room was a mess .There were dirty clothes here and there, there were books and paper on the floor . Bella is sloppy person. Many times when she lose things easily. We had many discussion about that.

We were now sitting on her bed .I had her arms around her.

She was avoiding talking about Rosalie I didn't want to push her.

"When was the last time that you clean your room"

"You are not my mother" she reply.

She gets defensive so easily

"I Know but I am saying this for your own good you know how many times you loose things to spend hours looking for them and when we have one bedroom that we will be sharing we are going to have problem and it "

"Oh, you have been thinking of us in the future."

"Yeah ,I told you I want this relationship to last" I love Bella . We when I was with Bella I was happy I forget about all my problem.

" I have been writing what I want in the future in my notebook do you know where it is" I like my things to be organized I don't know how she could be so disorganized

"You see what I mean you have to tried to be more organizing"

She was now looking under bed for her notebook .She had find it was under her pillow that is why nobody in this house wanted borrow her their things

"I found it "she said holding the notebook .she was now on the bed again

She open the notebook to read from it

I looked in it "You want a playboy magazine in the future" I glared at her .

I write that before I realized that I love you" she said sweetly innocent

I didn't believe her even a little bit" Yeah but you didn't scrap it off the list when you realized "

"Can you read the things I have written on the other page " She changed the subject

" You want to go to college"

"I want to work later in the future"

"What do you want to study for"

"I think psychology" she said

She likes to read many book that talk about psychology I think it would it be perfect for .

"You like reading reading book of psychology"

"Yeah you learn better about yourself it help me believe in myself more and stop self depreciate myself. " Rose told me Bella never saw herself good enough for anybody .She is always thinking about others not herself .

"You want to travel with me to Europe ?" I looked at her .

Yes." She said shyly

"You are so sweet" She glared at me and took the book out of my hand

"Sorry,I meant to say you are badass." She smiled at back and open the book

"You want us to have a home where we can go sometimes " I knew what she meant sometimes she wanted us to be alone so we have all our attention to each other

"Yeah , It doesn't have to be big house a house where we can to enjoy ourselves"

"I understand you perfectly"

I next page was empty so I closed the book and give it to her .She throw it under the bed does she never learned to organize her things. I stayed holding her

"Why did Rosalie come here anyway" she said laying on the bed

I told her why Rosalie came here .I told here about the Cullens I can see that she was mad.

She told me after hearing that her dad died she hated them .

She told The only thing good her Cullen brought in her life is me and my sister .She considered them her sisters too . Irina and Kate see Bella as their little sister .

"Will you be okay is she come staying her one week she promise me that she will treat you right."

"I don't care If I let them see that it effect me it mean that they still are part of my life"she reply I saw that it effected when she talked about them she become mad

"I understand you , but it not okay to keep your feelings hidden"

"Do you want to know what to know about my feelings for the cullen "she said looking at me .While she was laying I played with her hair.I nodded

"I feel betrayed by them the told me I was their family but left me without goodbye I am angry with the way they treated me like I was doll who can break any minute the never let me do anything by myself they rule my life .You guys let me learn how to defense myself let me make my own desicion .You guys don't sugar coated things for me you let the truth about vampires .That is why I love you guys"she said.

I kissed her . I always liked when she give me compliments . She told me she admire me the way I am.I love her when she is sweet like that. We kissed passionately. This time I had her pinned to the bed .till I hear a knock .It was my sisters.

"What do you guys want ?" I asked impatiently Sometimes my sisters are getting on my nerve.

"We wanted to know how Bella was doing and we heard your conversation I didn't know you love us ." Irina said. Kate and Irina came in the room. Bella groaned and put a pillow on her face . Kate sit on my side of the bed .Irina was sitting now by Bella .She tickled her so Bella would let go of the Pillow on her head it work .

"So Are you okay with Rose living here " Kate asked

"Me and Rosalie never talked at the Cullen she make it clear she did not wanted me in her family so I don't feel betrayed by her "

"And Emmett are you okay with him knowing "

"I am okay with that he know ,at least he realized that what they had done is wrong, but that doesn't mean I forgive him " she said.

**Thank you for the reviews and the one who are following my story and the one who favorite my story . I want to know more about your opinion on this story**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tanya POV**

The two days that Rosalie came here she and Bella avoided each other.

Rosalie and Bella stayed away from each other company .

It has been three days since Rose has come to this house .It was right now late night we were all sitting in the living room.

Rosalie and Bella didn't even make a eye contact with each other through these days

Bella and I were sitting next to each other on the couch.

Irina and Kate and Rosalie were sitting in different couches

We were watching the television

"Irina ,When do you think I can go in public again"

"You are controlling your bloodlust better and better everyday I think in a few months but you have to prepare yourself the training will be getting harder.

"Harder,how could it be more harder Kate uses here power on me every time when I move during the training".

"Hey , you wanted us to train you so don't complain" Kate said

Can there be a night were we can sit in peaceful and watch a movie

"I didn't choose you guys I didn't haven a choice if I had a choice you guys will be the last on my list"

"You can not lie to us anymore after what you said in the bedroom"

"I only said that because I wanted my mack on with your sister " she said looking away

"Keep telling yourself that I know that you loves us" Irina said

"I am getting bored on staying in this house and seeing the same three blondies everyday"

"You just have to wait for a few months is not that long "Kate said we understand wasn't that much things to do in the house

"Is not that long for you vampires but for me is long "Bella angered

" You can go hunting with us There is a woods nearby where we hunt for animal you can see how we attack an animal

"Really how?" Her face lit up

"Your have a great condition you can come hunting with us in a few weeks" I said

"I want to learn how to hunt an animal"

"I though you wanted to be a human drinker not a vegaterian "Irina said

"I don't know yet but I want too experienced both of them"

Rose kept her eyes on the television .

"Rose ,did you repair my car " I asked Rose. We did not talk much because when Bella was with me Rosalie would avoid me . She didn't hate Bella but she did not like her either because she could not believe that Bella didn't care about human life she was ready to be a vampire for her brother .

Bella told me when Edward left her she begin to see the importance of human life she did not wanted to be vampire. But she can't changes her past . It is best to live your life happy than live your life with regrets.

"there are the parts of the car that or not repairable so you will have to buy a new car" She said not keeping her eyes of the television .

Everyone can feel the tension between Rosalie and Bella

Bella did not feel any anger toward of Rosalie . But Rosalie reminded her of her past. And she wanted to avoid that.

I wish their could just stop avoid each other .I cared about these two people . They don't have to become friends.

"Bella do you remember you told me you want to buy a motorcycle so you could ride around the house " I know I was pushing this situation but I had to try.

She tensed "Yeah why?"

"Rosalie have good experience about these things she can help you buy one "I said

Bella and Rose glared at me . What did I get myself into. Bella was going to give me a silent treatment for tonight

"Okay sorry it was a bad idea " She was still glaring at me.

Rose stop glaring at me and said"I could help you if you wanted it too" she said at Bella

I was surprised with Rose.

Bella was surprised with her too .

"I don't have any idea what sort of motorcycle I want " she murmured

"I could gave you an idea if you wanted too "Rose said looking at her

"Okay ,I will think about that " She said preventing eye contact with her

At least I put them to talked to each other

We stayed watching the movie and talking .But Rose and Bella didn't talk to each other anymore.

Bella was sleepy was hard for her to keep her eyes open .Everyone one noticed it was difficult for her to stay awake.

"Just go to sleep honey ,you can watch the movie tomorrow"

"No, I don't have sleep "she said stubbornly .And They say I am stubborn

"Okay." I said there were no use of discussion

20 minutes later Bella was snoring . It was disturbing us from watching the movie

Rose and my sister looked at me for me to do something. I just shrugged

5 minutes later

I decided to wake her up. She shushed me .I was to open my mouth again .She put her finger on my mouth .That is what I have to put up with in our relationship.

Kate couldn't stand her snoring no more .She used her power on her .Bella wake up ."What the hell "

"Your snoring is annoying to hell out of us"

"You could have just told wake me up and I will have gone to my room"She said standing up giving me a goodnight kiss and walked to her room

"Your girlfriend is unbelievable " Rosalie said to me with a smile

"Yes but I love her" I said smiling at her

"She changed,Your relationship is much healthier from what she had with Edward" she said

"So you are really happy about us " I said to Rose

"I am happy my friend finally have find herself a partner and don't have to try to seduce Edward."She said with a smirk

"Believe we Rose we all are happy that we don't have to see our sister after Edward "said Kate

Persuading Edward was not one of my finest moment .I just wanted to have mate already.

"I am glad that you offer your help to Bella can you guys just stopped avoiding each other"

"She is the one avoiding "Rosalie accused

Bella did not hide that she was avoiding Rose

"Okay I understand , Do you resend her still for not caring about her human life "

"Kate told me that Bella did not ask for this .Kate mad me realize that I can not blame her for of not caring didn't know the importance of human life Bella was naive girl and she was in love she let me realize that I should be happy that my friend find herself a partner."I am glad Kate talked to her.

Kate is someone who is very protective of persons she love . She can get easily on people nerves too.

"Thank you Kate for clearing Rose head I know it was difficult " Rose rolled her eyes

"I know there were times I was tentative to use my power on her for her to understand me"

"You know that Bella wanted to live a normal human life after Edward she finally realized but it was too late the have taken her human life away . She told can not change the past. But she didn't want to live in regrets but live her life enjoying what she have .You should too I know you wanted a normal human life but life have give you great things too like Emmett many woman would do anything to have a husband like that. "I said to Rose

"Yeah,I will think about that."

"Does Bella hate me too "

"No but you remind her of her life at Forks that is why she avoid you."

"Does she hate Emmett ?"

"I don't think she hate him anymore after she heard what Emmet think about leaving her .I think she is not ready to meet up with her past yet " I said

She just want avoid everything about her past because it reminded her of Charlie and the people she left behind.

We stayed in the living room talking to Rosalie like old friends

The days went on .Rose and Bella at least greeted each other .

Bella was now in my room .

"Where you kidding the day you said I can have motorcycle " She said sitting on my bed I was now finishing painting her .

"No.I know you wanted a motorcycle and you could ride it in the woods but someone have to accompanied you "

"Can tell Rosalie what for a sort motorcycle I want"

"You have to ask her yourself it is not me who want a motorcycle " I said while I was painting

"She is scary okay and she hate me "

I stopped painting and looked at her "Where is the tough Bella I know ."

"So , you don't care about your girlfriend life maybe she is planning on killing me ."

"She want to help you with buying a motorcycle and she doesn't hate and you are imagining things? "

"She offered to help you because you were there your her friend she doesn't want to lose you"

"Can you give her a chance and just talk to her "

"I ,will talk to her so you can see that I am right about her"Bella said

Bella realized that Rosalie wasn't that bad.

The only thing they talk about was about the motorcycle for Bella.

One week went by Rosalie left . She is now living in a house nearby. Emmett was living there too . Emmett respect Bella decision to keep his distance and He and Rose didn't go back to the Cullen because they could find out that Bella is here.

Bella was stronger almost strong as a vampire .She was not fast like us .Her body was still changing physical . She was not thin like the first time we met her .Her body is strong She is confident about her body . She is now a good fighter .Her blood lust was something she still have to learn to control better to go in public .Irina said for the next test in the future she want to invited a human to come in our backyard .So we can see better if she control her blood lust

We were now in the backyard

We were having one of our date nights. Kate and Irina went visiting Rose and Emmett

We were laying on the ground watching stars .We enjoyed each other company in silent .

Bella said to me "I am sure now that I want to spend the rest of my life with you "

"Me too "

"I want to made love to the woman I love"

"Are you sure" I looked at Bella. I wanted to Bella actually to be ready for this I want it to be special

"You told me that you would wait for till I am ready .I am ready . I love you. I want to give you my virginity to you ."She looked at me with sincerity in her eyes

I kissed her passionately .Bella is the right one .She doesn't care me because of my past .She told me she was glad that I trust her to told her my past .She joked about using my succubi experience to seduce her . She don't expect me to be perfect .She doesn't try to change me either .

"I want the first time with my mate to be special " I was calling her my mate already because I know she is going to be my mate. I didn't have a problem having her blood closer to me .Her blood doesn't attract me .But I am attracted to was difficult sometimes to control myself when we making out with each other.

"I want it too "

We had rent a cabin away from the public place . We wanted to stay alone with each other few days.

We were now in the cabin there was a kitchen and a room and living room in the cabin.

We were now sitting in the living room .

I knew she was nervous . I kissed her for her to calm down . It worked. We she calmed down. We were now walking to the room .We were concentrated on each other . Bella was now taking my clothes of me .We trusted each were now exposed to each other .She was beautiful. Her hands were everywhere on my body . We both wanted the control .We make love to each other .It was amazing .I couldn't compared to nothing .I marked her she accepted it .We stayed there the whole night on the bed expressing our love .She has slept in the morning so she wouldn't have to sleep. She want too enjoy this night with me as much she could. We wouldn't let each other .I felt connected to her on a whole other level .That moment I knew she is my mate .

**Thank you for the reviews and the one who are following my story and the one who favorite my story . I want to know more about your opinion on this story**


	12. Chapter 12

Tanya POV  
Do you feel it we are mated"I said  
"Yeah,we are " she begin to kissed me on my body .She was on top on me. We began to touch each other again. It is now in the morning.  
"My stomach is talking to me ."Bella said sitting on the bed.  
She stood up from the slowly was slow  
"Are you still hurt" I fingerprint marked her body a little  
"A little this is my first time" she said .She screamed while we did sex.  
There were blood on the bed .Thank God I was not atracted to her blood.  
I stood from the bed  
"Do you want to shower together"  
The minute I said that I found her in the bathroom.  
She ate breakfast .She was now sitting in the living room.  
"It was amazing I can't even describe it.I want to spend everynight with you like that."Bella said  
"I want it too .We better enjoy the time we have here I see that you are tired do you want to sleep"  
"Yeah I am going to take a nap."Last night left her tired.  
She slept less now her body take a lot more before she tired  
She went to the bedroom.  
Later my sister called  
They wanted to know every details I told them that Bella is finally my mate .They wanted to talk to Bella I denied them last time when they talked to Bella she can now know more about vampire sex .She was mortified and avoided everyone in the house .

Bella finally wake up she came to me .She wanted to make love again .It was like we were in honeymoon.

We had to leave the cabin .I promise here that we will come here more.

We came back to the house .The first weeks it was difficult us to separate had to dragged Bella to go outside to do some training because she was missing many lessons with Irina and Kate.I growled at Kate I was planning on attacking her .She used her full power on me grabbed my hands and pinned me against the wall so I will realized what I was doing .Bella was ready to defend me but Irina beat her to it she held her on the ground .I stopped from attacking Kate.

I apologize to my sisters but Bella stayed glaring at them . I think she was too stubborn to admit we were acting wrong.

We did go hunt with her . I had to carry her when were running .She wasn't as fast as we were .I show here how I attacked a lamb. She find it was difficult at first because because she couldn't see herself drinking from an animal .We told her to think about the blood .She did it .She had to learn to this .She have to learn to drink blood from a body because she can't live on blood bag forever she will to drink from human or animal.

It was now three months that Bella is living here.

Bella and I were in my bed we had just finishing having sex  
I hear Irina said "the Cullen are coming "  
It took me by surprise .We dressed as fast as we can .  
We hear someone burst in the house .It was Edward he is the fastes of us .Bella was just finishing putting her shirt back .The door shut open .Edward was there watching us .Kate and Irina came sister begin to attack Edward I had to get Bella out of here .There was an window in my bedroom.I saw Bella jumped out of the window.I did the same .I saw the Cullen there .We growled at them . Emmett and Rose come to us .

" Look calm down we can go in the house and clear everything up "Emmett said

I relaxed Bella didn't. Out of sudden.I saw Edward hands fly out of the window. Jasper catch them." You guys can come in now "Kate said

I felt calm wave come towards us Bella glared at Jasper,  
Jasper this not a good moment to manipulate people emotions " said Emmett .It stopped  
"Lets go in the house so we could talk "I said  
The cullen walked to the house .Esme wanted to go to Bella but Alice stopped her.

"There be gone soon okay"I reasurred  
She nodded.I hold her we walked to the house  
We saw Edwards feet were thrown at the opening of the door .It will be difficult for Edward to attack me or come to Bella.  
Edward was on thrown at the couch  
"Was this really nessicery"Carilsle asked sitting by Edward. Esme and Alice did the same .Rose and Emmett and Jasper were standing. My sister and me and Bella were standing preparing for anything to come down

"I care about my family safety" Irina shrugged

"Why did you come here"  
"Alice had a vision off Bella here" Carlisle said looking at Bella for reaction  
"Did you saw me in your vision asking for you guys"Bella said looking at Alice .The Cullen were surprised with Bella harsh tone.  
"No but we wanted to know what was going on"  
"I own you guys no explanation after you guys left me"Bella said  
"Love " This was the first time Edward spoke .Didn't he realize that Bella wasn't his. I began to think of me and Bella together on propose he growled.

"How could you slept with here ' He shouted

"I don't know we love each other ,we are mates and we wanted to make love I don't see nothing wrong " I said nonchalantly

"Bella she doesn't love it is just a payback for me for not corresponding. "Edward said looking pleadingly at Bella

"I am not naive and this isn't about love each other and don't call me love."

"Bella I know you love me you have to understand I left you for your safety.I wanted you to have a vampire free life"

Bella glared at Edward if her eyes could kill Edward will be in ashes

"What should I understand that you left without even thinking what I wanted .You know that I thought I loved you but when I realized how you made every decision for me and never treated me like equal and how overprotective you were ."

"I was thinking about your safety Bella you didn't know what you wanted..."

Bella did't even let him finish ."I am a grown woman to decided what I wanted and do you know because of your decision of leaving Victoria had the chance to killed my father .You left me with a vampire after me"

The Cullen were shocked with this revelation

I let Edward saw how we find Bella

" I am sorry I didn't think ... "Bella interrupted him again

"That right .You didn't think because of that my father got killed "

"Bella you can come with us you know we consider us a family " Alice

"I don't consider you guys my family .Family don't abandon each other without even a word and besides I have my family and my mate here I wouldn't consider leaving them for a moment unlike some"

The Cullen look ashamed

"She is not your mate I know I made a mistake leaving but I can not live without you I promised I will fight for you "Edward

"I am not a toy Edward that you decided when do you want to have me or not"That kept Edward mouth shut

"Bella there is anything we can do for you " Esme asked sadly she interrupted Edward and Bella conversation

"Yes leave and never come back "Bella said walking away .I knew she need a moment to calm down

"Can I have my hands and foots know" he asked Jasper give Carlisle his hands so he can put them back Kate throw him his foot

"Are you guys going to leave now "Kate said impatiently

"No,I am not going to leave Bella with you guys " Edward

"That is my decision if am going to stay or leave asshole " Bella said she was in her room

"How can she hear us" Carisle

I told them that Victoria bit Bella

"Carlisle, do you think we get the venom out of her body still ? " Edward said .Does he never learn

Kate didn't wait for Carlisle to answer him

Kate glared at him " She is going to be changes wether you like it or not"

"But her soul will be dammed"Edward said

"That is her decision not yours "I told him .Does he thinks he still can control her

Unlike you guys I car about , I am not going to let it happen with her"

"Good luck with that , when are you going to leave" Irina said

"We want to make things good with Bella "Alice whispered

"I don't think she wants to have anything to do with you guys so could please leave "Kate said

"I told you already I am not going to leave without Bella"

Kate Irina and I came to him .

"Don't push my buttons Edward you don't know what I am capable off " I said glaring at him

"If I have to fight to get Bella I will remember we have a coven of 7 so I will advise for your own good to give Bella to me" said Edward standing up.

"Don't count me and Rose in Edward the only fight thing we will have is against you we are not going to let you take Bella from here "Emmett

Edward looked at Carlisle

"Edward we are not going to fight them there are our family"Carisle said

Bella came back in to the living room

She stood in front of Edward .She grab him by his shirt so the have the same eye level .

"Never treaten Tanya and my family again and I am not going to go anywhere with you "She hit him in his balls and she hit him in the face with her he recover He took her arm and pull her too him . Me , my sister and Emmett came direct in her defense but she was fast she hit him hatd with her with other hand in his face and hit him in the stomach he let go of her hand . This time he kicked him with her foot .He fell on the ground the moment he wanted to stand I put my foot on his chest .

"Don't Ever touch me if you know what is good for you "Bella said looking at him on the floor

Kate tought her good .

"I am proud to call you my student , Bella " Kate said

The other Cullen were standing looking at us not knowing what to do

"Tanya, can you please let him go "Carlisle

"If he promise not to cause problem and understand that Bella is not going to leave with him "

"I promised "Edward

Kate and Irina take of his feet.

I let him go .He walked with his hand .

"When you are out of the house we will give you them"Irina said

"We want to stay here for a while we don't know where to go " Carlisle said

"You can stay with Emmett and Rose " Are the never going to understand we don't want them here

"

Look. that house is for Emmett and me to live in you guys can't only stay a while and remember you have to live by our rules "Rose said glaring at them .

Kate thrown Emmett Edward's foot

"Can we visit you tomorrow please " Alice said .I wanted to get this over with so they can leave us alone

I looked at my sister and Bella

"I don't care" Bella said walking away

I see the hurt on the Cullen face

My sister shrugged and walk away

"Okay, But if you cause problem you are out

"**Thank you for the reviews and the one who are following my story and the one who favorite my story .The next chapter will be Edward POV I want to know more about your opinion on this story**


	13. Chapter 13

Edward POV

We were now in the house of Emmett and Rosalie

"Why didn't you guys tell us that she is living with them ?" I asked

"She didn't want you guys to know and we respect her wishes " Rose said sitting on the couch

" She changed she not the sweet Bella that I know " Carlisle

Everyone saw the change .I want to have the Bella in Forks back

"I like this new her she doesn't let nobody walk over .She doesn't need anyone to defend her see how she beat Edward .Kate trained her well." Rose said

I couldn't believe her"Do you know how dangerous that is training her I am going to talk to her for her to stop "

"Like she is going to listen to you .She is changed she is not going to let you control her "

"I am not controlling her .She doesn't know what is good for her "

"Yeah, like you know .Bella is grown woman she doesn't need anyone to tell her what she wants "Rose said rolling her eyes

I growled at her

"If you growl again to my wife your feet will be off your body again " Emmet said threatenly

"Alice ,Do you have a vision what she is doing know"

Alice looked in the vision Bella and Tanya were making out

"I don't know what Tanya is doing with Bella but I am going to stop what she is doing "

"Edward I know this hurt but Bella and Tanya feelings were real" Jasper said

"Bella is confused like said she doesn't know what she want

"Did you see how she defended Tanya she love her ,get it out of your head Bella is not yours"Rosalie

I ignored Rosalie.

"I don't think she doesn't love you anymore you can still fight for her " Alice said

What do you think Carlisle

"I agree with Alice she may still love you don't give up son " My father said

"It sees that you don't know this Bella but I will let you find on her own " Rose said

"There are mated you can break it " Emmett said to me

"Woman and men only can be mated "

"Yeah right me and Rose have find woman and woman mated "Emmett said

"We need to find a way to bring Bella back " Alice

"I want my daughter back "Esme said

"I am going to convince her tomorrow to come back to us "I said

"I don't think Bella will come back to use I felt the hate from her towards you so it is better know to give here space " Jasper said

"Bella doesn't hate anybody " I said

"You know Edward don't listen to us you are always right look how it has gotten you so far " Rose said walking with Emmett out of the room

"Son,don't worry Bella would forgive you." My mother said

I could not live without Bella after 7 month of trying to staying away of Bella I couldn't .I realized that Bella and I belong together. I am going to talk to her tomorrow so she will come back to us .It is difficult for me not to know what she is doing now .I miss watching her sleep .I am not going to let them change Bella .She is not supposed to be a monster like us.

I am not going to let her stay with the Denali they are corrupting her .Tanya already had sex .They didn't care about her safety.I love her and she loves me

In the morning we went to visit the Denali

We find Kate first

"Let me make a some things clear don't come near to Bella without her permission if you cuase problem with Tanya or Bella you are out of this house" Kate said

I walked in to the house

My family stayed outside

I decided to stay near Bella to watch her .

I saw Bella in the kitchen eating .She was wearing a T shirt and short .She smelled sex .

I am not going to let Bella make more mistakes .

"Hey,Tanya there is no blood bags more left " Tanya was nearby

"How many did you take last night " Tanya appeared looking at Bella

"Maybe two I wanted my body to have the most strength"

"That explained last night but you have to wait until tomorrow you know the rules these blood bag must last in a week " She said thinking how she make to love to Bella last night .This scene were so crude

I couldn't imagine my Bella doing things like that

I read Tanya's mind "You let her drink human blood"

"I didn't let her she choose it "

"Yeah , that is my choice " Bella said eating her breakfast like nothing was going on

"You know that drinking human blood makes you a murderer "

"Yeah,I know "She said without importance

"Bella can I talk to you a minute "

"If I talked to you would you leave me alone for the rest of the day "

When is she is going to stop with this attitude. I must get her away from this people .Than she can be the sweet and the innocent Bella I know

"Yeah I promise "I said

"Okay talk "

"In private "

"No ,If you want to talk we will talk here "

"I am sorry for what I did I was thinking about your safety .I wanted you to be happy.I realized that I can not stay away from you .I love you we can be together like in the past we were ."

"I am going to say this once I don't love you .We are not going back together . I don't want things to go back before you left me and This is a advise for you listen good when you broke up with someone and you wanted them to be happy don't say they are not good enough for you don't let them think they were just a pet to you. Tell them the truth and don't left them in the woods no were to be found "

"I didn't want you to follow me and I didn't knew you would believe me"

"You know that I could die in the woods but Sam saves me and you know I had problem with my self confident of course I would believe "

"I thought I was doing right thing I suffer too by letting you go "

"It was your choice by leaving me you putted on yourself but I did not need to had to suffer by your choice "

"I made some mistake but I am not going to leave you with Denali ,Bella self defense training that is very dangerous you could hurt yourself "

"I could get hurt .I am not going to live my life thinking every time If do something I am going to get get hurt .I am going to enjoy my life with what I have . Kate help me defend myself in this vampire world.I am not going to wait for someone to defend me.

"But Bella your fragile ..."She didn't let me finish

"I am not fragile okay .You need to understand that .I know how to defend myself . I am going to train with Kate and don't talk to me again "She said walking away to the door of the house

She is changed. She is supposed to listen to me .I am her mate . I will let her see that she is wrong .She is supposed to be protected from this world

"I know your mad, but I am doing this you for your own good I am not letting you stay here ."

"You don't learn do you I am not going back to your family .Respect my decision "

I walked after her. I need her to realized what she is doing is wrong .Tanya think about her in disrespectful ways "Do you know what Tanya is thinking about you she is thinking about doing some disrespectful things with you "

"She can think in anyways she want .I liked when she thinks about me in a sexual way"

"Bella you should be respected .She is defiling you know how many sinful thing she is thinking about doing with you"I exhausted .How can Bella let Tanya treat her this way

"I think of her too like that way. We are attracted to each other and if you keep reading Tanya mind you will be having problem with me .Don't come here with your 18 century way of thinking .I live in 20 century adjust to that ."

I couldn't believe her attitude toward me .Bella is supposed to listen to me

"What happened to you ?"

"I changed I am not the girl you can just walked over me .I am not the girl we is used to obey every rules of yours."Bella said walking to Kate

Emmett was there too

"Hi Emmett "Bella said smiling at him

They hugged each other that was supposed to be me .I was jealous of Emmett .Bella treated me badly now .She has punched me and threaten me.

"Emmett let her go if you keep hugging her you are going to break ..."I felt Kate used her power on me .

"Thank you Kate ."Emmett and Bella said

"Bella I am not seeing you moving I don't want to use my power on you too "Kate

"What you are using your power on Bella you know how dangerous it is " I said glaring at Kate

They ignored me and Bella begin to do some exercises

My family were on the porch .I went to the porch .There I could see Bella perfectly .

Carlisle said mentally said_ "Don't worry son she will come to here senses she will come back to you_ _keep reasoning with her_"

I hoped that Carlisle is right .

Tanya and Irina came there on the porch.

Bella saw Tanya and blew up kisses to her .

"_Don't give up brother "_Alice said mentally to me .Maybe Alice could convince Bella to come back to us .Bella love her like a sister .

_"__Son are you okay"_Esme asked the same way my sister did

I nodded to my mother

"Doesn't she get tired doing that every time she sees you watching her training"Rose said rolling her eyes Apparently she has been visiting here when she left us

"You are just jealous of me having someone romantic as Bella "Tanya said

"I am not jealous Emmett is romantic too "Rose replied

"Love has really blindfolded you guys " Irina snickered

They glared at her

Bella,this time Emmett is going to be your new opponent ,me and Irina can always be your opponent it will be too easy then"Kate said

I couldn't believe what I am hearing

"What ,Emmett you are not going to fight Bella you could hurt her "I exlaimed

They ignored me again

"Who is going to attack me or you Bellyboo "Emmett said

"I will began after I beat you are never going to wish you had calm that name "

"Bella you are not going to fight Emmett "I said

"Tanya ,don't you think is dangerous what their doing "Carlisle

"No it help her learning defending herself and besides she is strong"Tanya said

"If Emmett win you will have to rent on of your houses "Rose said

"Deal"

"And you call Bella your mate you don't care about her safety "I shouted

"I care about her that is why I like that is doing this sort of training so she could learn defend herself without always depending on others and remember you are in my house so you better behave yourself "Tanya said

"You stole my mate and op top of that you slept with her how could you do this to me I never did anything to you " I shouted again

"Bella wasn't your mate you had a mate bond connection .That broke because you left here .So it is your own fault that Bella isn't your mate "Tanya glared at me

"We are mated I feel the connection "

"But ,I don't feel it you ass. So stopped thinking we are mates we are not. "Bella said said and she begin to attack Emmett

"Bella I told you not to fight Emmett"I said

"You are not my father so keep your mouth shout "She said .What has into Bella

I was surprised by her tone

Tanya Rose and Irina were just laughing at me

My family was worried

I couldn't go to them because I knew The Denali sisters were going to attack me

"Carlisle please do something " I pleaded at my father

"Emmett stop fighting with Bella now "

Emmett ignored him .He was concentrating on Bella

Bella was throwing fist at Emmett and trying to hit hit him with her foot .Emmett was escaping her attacks .

"Alice is he going to hurt her ."

"No Edward apparently I got to admit Bella is good at fighting I am surprised "She said looking at the fight

I glared at her

Jasper said "Relax Edward she got good fighting skills "

"Me and Kate trained her well" Irina said

I saw Bella finally hit Emmett .

"How could you be so hard Em you are harder than a stone "Bella exclaimed

"Now I don't think that you are just too delicate "

"I show you who is delicate here "

They began fighting again

"Well I have things to are you guys going to stay here or are you going in the house "Irina said

Carlisle ,Esme Alice ,Jasper and Rose had gone into the house

Me and Tanya stayed there

Tanya walked to Bella .Here mind was on Bella the whole time .She thought about the first time with Bella.

It hurt to see Bella with an other .I came in the house .

1 hour later Emmett and Kate came in

Kate was thinking of Bella and Tanya making out outside she was doing it to torture me

Bella and Tanya has stayed outside

Then I saw Bella and Tanya came in all wet

"We will have to clean the pool again sis" Kate said to Irina

They didn't say anything they got upstairs .I heard them in the shower .I don't what Tanya was trying to proof .

I have to protected Bella from the Denali whore ways .The way Bella was behaving was disrespectful

"This is worst than watching porno"Emmett murmured

Rosalie hit Emmett

"They have no shame and the say I am the worst"Kate said

Tanya came downstairs .Bella went sleeping

"You sure get her tired "Kate said

Tanya glared at her

"Enough I forbid for you to talk her in that crude way "I said

"You know that you are in our house right and who do you think you are to tell what to say about Bella or not "Kate said

"I am Bella's mate . You have corrupt her already I am going to take Bella from this house today."

"Your bond with Bella has broken a long time ago .When we met her the first thing she said about you she doesn't want you, she don't care about you .A mate doesn't say things like that about their partner . So stop being a delusional and accept that you and Bella are not mated and the second thing ..."Tanya said

Carlisle interrupted her

"Tanya is hard for a bond like Edward and Bella can be broken like and Edward love each other I know for you is hard to understand but Bella and Edward are for each other ."

"Love between Bella and Edward is stronger I seen it "Alice

"Didn't you guys listen when Bella said she doesn't love Edward after she had realized want a true jackass Edward are you deaf .Jasper what is her feeling toward Edward "Kate said

"I am sorry brother her feeling toward is hate and strong dislike , every time you talk to her she feel annoyed " Jasper

"Bella is just confused but till know I forbid you to touch Bella "I said toward Tanya

"Yeah like that is going to happen "Rosalie said

"Let me make this clear to you have to begin to listen when Bella talk to you she said she doesn't love you .She said she wouldn't go anywhere with you and the last thing Bella see me as her mate not you she doesn't feel any connection towards you .If she loved you she wouldn't have been with me."

"I never heard of woman and woman mated "

"There are vampire who is mated with someone that has the same gender as them so could you please accept that Bella and Tanya are mated "Rose sighed

I am going to proof them Bella is my mate

The family and the Denalis were outside talking .Carlisle covered for me. He said that I was going hunting .Tomorrow I will go hunt .I haven't been hunting these months. I had lost strength

Nobody was in the hallway where the room that Bella was sleeping

I open the door I came into her room .Bella is sleeping .I like watching here she is so beautiful so calm

"Tanya ..." she moaned .She was sleep talking

I am not going to give up on her. I stayed there watching Bella .

I saw Bella begin to wake up .Thank god the door is closed .I hide behind the closet .She walked out of her room Thank god she didn't see me. I came out of my hidden place .I smell Bella scent closer to me the moment I have time to react ,my head was on the ground.

"**Thank you for the reviews and the one who are following my story and the one who favorite my story .The next chapter will be Bella POV I want to know more about your opinion on this story what did you guys think about Edward Cullen will realize that they are wrong about Edward being with Bella**


	14. Chapter 14

Bella POV

I felt someone in my room .Edward scent .Didn't he think I will smell his scent .I did like I didn't noticed him here .I walked out to the room .So he can finally come out .

I stayed there behind the door.

I got in the room fast without making noises .I had my hand around Edward's head and took it off his body .He needed to learn he can just go in to my room without my permission. Things change .Not even Tanya go to my room without permission

"Tanya Kate , Irina come here"I shouted

They come and saw the Body of Edward"What happened?"Tanya said

"He was watching me sleep .He was invading my privacy. I attacked him "

"Does he never learn" Kate said

"I thought Carlisle said he was going to hunt "Irina said

"That is it , I want the Cullen out of my house now "Tanya said picking Edward head

Kate had Edward's body

"Where are you going "I said to Tanya I see that she was furious

"To the backyard"

"Irina hold his head for me, Bella stay in the living room just for a minute

"Tanya said to me

Tanya was now outside.I stayed near the window so I can hear

Carlisle and Alice were in a conversation

Emmett and Jasper were standing far from them in their own conversation

"Carlisle are you sure Edward went hunting "

"Yeah,Me and Esme saw him go "

Esme and Rosalie wasn't there

"I saw Edward I had a vision of him hunting"Alice said

There is one thing Tanya hate is being lied to. One time I lied to her that I didn't took her laptop (I didn't want here to know that I lost her laptop )She didn't talk to me the whole day because of that little lie .

Didn't they know Tanya long enough to not lie to her

"I didn't see him go outside I saw him entering the house , You saw him too right , Jasper "Emmett said

Jasper nodded

"So if I go in Edward room I wouldn't found watching Bella sleeping"

Carlisle and Alice eyes went wide .

"Where is Edward ?" Alice said she is probably looking for a vision of Edward

"You know I invited you guys because I trust you and now know you I find out you guys are planning things behind my back You guys were planning of taking Bella with you isn't that right that is why he was in her room right"Tanya accused them

"No Tanya .He was watching her sleep .Edward always like to watch Bella sleep it has been months since he saw Bella .Tanya, you have to understand Edward love Bella he is his first love . You can separate Edward from Bella They belong to each other can you please give Bella back to us " Alice said.

Tanya was getting madder .Emmett back away from Tanya. Apparently Alice is oblivious

"Alice ,did you ask Bella that she was okay about Edward coming into her room watching her sleep .Just because Edward used to watch Bella sleep in Forks doesn't mean she is okay with it now .Things has changed .You guys just don't care about her opinion .You guys just decide for her that she is supposed to be with Edward and be with your family .Don't you guys see that she is happy here.

I decided to walked to the backyard

Irina and Kate in the house with Edward Body they were listening too what was going on

"I know that Bella love Edward .The love between them is strong to broke .I know that Edward made the mistake to leave They love each other that is all that count

I decided to go outside to confronted them

"Love isn't all that count in a relationship you have to treat the other right .What me and Edward wasn't healthy we were obsessed with each other . He makes every decision for me and he was overprotective of me he didn't let me do anything on my own. He made me feel weak .I wasn't his equal. But now I am with Tanya she make me happy .I am never going to be with Edward again how many times do I have to say this .What I had with him was the biggest mistake of my life ."

Alice looked at me sadly and surprised.I was finally defending myself .I stood up for myself .I glare at Carlisle and Alice .

"I am sorry Bella, I thought you and Edward were happy. I just wanted my best friend back "Alice said apologetic

"Well you should have talked to me and ask me what I want "

"I am very dissapionted in you Alice right now.

You guys lie to me .Second You guys don't respect my relationship with Bella .I am tired of reasoning with you guys that Bella is not Edwards mate and Last you don't respect my mate feelings " Tanya was scary right know

Know I now why she is the leader of the Denali clan

"Tanya, we are sorry thought we were doing the right thing .From now on I am going to accept your relationship with Bella"Alice pleaded

Carlisle stayed quite the whole time .He was looking for any sign of Edward .

"Tanya where is Edward please tell me you didn't attack him"

"No, Bella did the job " Tanya said

Carlisle glared at me .I did like I didn't noticed .Tanya cleared her throat .He stopped

Alice sighed .Jasper came and comforted her

Emmett came to me and give me high-five.

"Where is Edward ? "Carlisle asked

"In the house "Tanya said

We were now in the house.

I saw Esme and Rosalie in the living room.

Esme looked horrified .

Rose looked amused.

"What do you want us to do with him sis"Irina said holding his head by his hair

"Put his head back to his neck and take away his arms and foot .He need to learn to respect Bella "Tanya said

"I can talk to him " Carlisle

"I don't trust help him go into Bella room "

Esme glared at Carlisle

The put Edward head finally on his body .The took away his hand and foot

"Do you know why Bella attacked you right "

"No,when we were in forks I watch Bella sleep all the time" Edward

"You knew you were doing something wrong when I wake up you hide .You didn't want me to see you, didn't you think I will smelled your scene in my room you idiot" I told him

Kate begin to use her power on him

"Don't you have something to say

"Kate said

"Bella you need to realized that you are making a mistake this isn't you "

"What I am supposed to be the one we have to do everything you say .The one we could not do anything by herself or we can do anything wild becuase she could hurt herself or the one who let you watch me sleep and let you go into my room without her permission"

I don't know what I was thinking when I fell in love with him

"You were perfect Bella you know that I want the best for you "

"Who do you think you are to know what is the best for me ."I looked at him

"Becuase I am your mate"

"That is it I give up "I said

"Carlisle he will have his hands and foot in 5 days " Tanya said walking to me

Carlisle was about to say something but Esme glare at him That shut him up

"Bella can I talk to you "Alice asked

I nodded

Tanya was about to go away from me.I hold her

"I am sorry about leaving you.I didn't agree with Edward decision"

"You know that I am disappointed about you .You told me I was like your sister but you left me without a goodbye."

"Edward didn't let us say goodbye to you"Alice

"Edward don't decide for you .You are your own person. You could have contradict Edward and come to me but you choose to listen to Edward "I said

"I am sorry .When we found you .I thought our family is going to be happy again .I thought Edward finally is going to be happy again .But I didn't thought how your feelings were hurt or that you wouldn't want Edward back'"Can you forgive me "Alice

"I don't know, you hurt me you left me alone without even a goodbye. If the Denalis hadn't found me I would probably be death .My father is dead because of your brother stupidity "

"I understand you if you need anything you can come to okay "Alice said

"Okay" I replied

She hugs without even a warning .I stayed there akwardly

She stayed hugging

"Alice ,I am the only woman we can hug Bella like that "Tanya said smiling

I like this possessive Tanya

Alice finally let me go .She excuse herself.

"Can we go outside "Tanya asked me

"Are we going to make out again in the pool " I said with a smile

"No that is never going to happen "She said taking me hands and push to go with her

We were now outside .It is quiet outside just like I wanted with me and Tanya till

"Hey Bella can I take a minute of your time"Jasper said

"Yeah but is the last Cullen that I will be taking today " I said annoyed

"I am sorry about the party "He said looking serious

"It was not your fault .Its was hard for you to control your bloodlust .Now that I am kind of a vampire I see how hard it is to control yourself around blood .I have slipped too "I said

"So you don't blamed me of about Edward leaving me"

"I blamed his own stupidety "I said

He laughed "Okay ,I am going to go let you guys enjoy your time your emotions are killing me here "He said running away

"What emotion is he talking about "Tanya said with an eyebrow raise

"I think about me wanting to make out with you in the pool"

"You will have to keep dreaming then .How are you feeling after talking to them "Tanya said sitting by the pool

"I feel like I finally dealt my past .I hope the Cullen realized that I am never going to come back to them"I said sitting next to her.

"I think they know that the things are not going to back like they were but for them is hard to accept"

"Yeah maybe .I know you have been torturing Edward that is why you were a sex animal these days " I said

She hit me on my head

"Don't call me that, I just want him to know that you didn't love him anymore and it bothers me that people don't accept that we are mates .I wanted him to see it but it didn't work "

"He is just delusional.I don't know how you could have spent years persuading him"I teased

She glared at me "Haha ,I wasn't the one in a relationship with him "

"The only reason I was in a relationship with him because I was waiting for a hot blonde vampire .But still I am still looking for her to ... "I was interrupted by a kiss she pinned me down .She stopped and look at me at the ground

"You better not be with anyone but me while we have this relationship" She said with serious face

What I learn about being mated .You can be very possessive about your partner sometimes.

Sometimes I felt jealous when she giving someone more attention to me .I have learnt to control myself .I remind myself that she loves me

"I promise " I said with a sincere look .We begin to kissed each other again .Someone cleared her throat

I saw Rosalie standing there"You guys are worst than me and Emmett"

"Rose there no one who can be worst than you and your husband"Tanya said with a smile

"I don't denied it. Are you going to come back to the house "She asked us

We were laying next to the pool

"I think I have enough of the family for one day " Tanya said

"Here is it more calm"I said to Rosalie are communication had been getting better

We weren't friends but we talked more to each other

Now that I forgive Emmett .I will be seeing her more.

"You brought your husband here too "

"Hey Bella thank you for giving Emmett a second chance " She said with small smile .

I couldn't denied it she have a beautiful smile

"Yeah I missed him" I said

I forgive Emmett because he realized on his own that it was wrong kept his distance .He respect my choice .He accept my relationship with Tanya .

"Remember that he is still my husband" She said

"That gross,He is like my brother "I said

"I was just teasing , can I stay here with you guys ,Edward is getting at my nerve back there ."Rose said

I saw Emmett coming to us

"Are you guys escaping from the family ?"Emmett said while he put his arm around Rosalie

"Is there anyway I can get away from you too " Tanya sigh

I lauded and kissed her cheek .

"Can you guys stay a moment with out touching or Kissing each other "Rose said

"Hey don't complain you wanted to com here"Tanya said

"You know Bella I always my suspicious .You were always so close with Alice " Emmett

My face was red .Tanya raised an eyebrow at me .Rosalie was laughing at us .

I glared at Emmett

"Emmett can you just shut up while we are sitting here "

"Alice was your former crush "Tanya said with jealousy

I never told Tanya who my former crush was

It was Leah .Because of her I knew I was interested in woman.

" Alice was just my best friend .Can we changed the topic now"Does she like me being embarrassed or what

"How was your relationship with Alice is she a threat " Tanya asked

"Now we had nothing. Tanya I love you and only you "I reassure her.

I kissed her passionately

"Bella when are we going to plan our lezbro night you promised "Emmett said sitting on the chair near the pool

"Emmett can you stop calling it lezbro night and I don't know yet "

We stayed in there with the company of Emmett and Rose.

Irina came to us with her hand on her hips.

"I see that you let us alone to deal with the Cullen"

"I needed a break for a while .If I stayed there Edward will be in ashes right now "Tanya said

"You have calmed down .You can you go now in the house they want to talk t o you guys " Irina said.

"Can it be an other day I am exhausted "I said to her

"They want to talk to you guys about Victoria "Irina

_**What do you guys think of Leah being with one of the Denali sister .Rose and Bella will have talk in the next chapter .In the book Alice always was agree on Edward and Bella being together .In the book she helped Edward when he was being overprotective .That is why I put that Alice agreed that Edward is Bella mate .she will accept that Bella is Tanya mate in the story .Thank you for your review .Tell me what you think of Leah being in the story .**_


End file.
